Tainted
by UKnowSynMakesUWannaScream
Summary: A love triangle between Elizabeth, Jack, and Will.
1. Tainted

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters (although that would be nice!)  
  
Jack Sparrow stared into the eyes belonging to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He sat beside her on the foot of his own bed wondering when it would all begin. He let his arm carefully snake around Elizabeth's waist pulling her close to him. This had become a nightly routine ever since she and Will had decided to join Jack's crew. Elizabeth would patiently wait until Will fell asleep and then quietly sneak to Jack's cabin of the ship.  
  
He inched his face closer and closer to hers until their foreheads almost touched. He stopped momentarily feeling a pang of guilt stab in his chest.  
  
"Kiss me, Jack," Elizabeth said only above a whisper. The feel of her hot breath on his face was more than enough to push the guilt aside and he gave her a slight smile. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She whimpered softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her over on to the hard wooden floor. She made only a slight sound as he settled his weight on top of her. He took immediate control of the situation. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth and she made no effort to stop him. She welcomed him inside her mouth and eagerly played teasing games with him. Jack let his hands run over her smooth legs.  
  
His desire for her had been running through his blood since he'd watched her walk along the beach so long ago. He growled deep in his chest and she pulled him closer sliding her hands over his already shirtless back. He suddenly rose up and pulled from her. She licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement. He bent down and picked her up tossing her over his shoulder.  
  
She squealed and let out a small burst of laughter. Jack laughed with her and tossed her onto the bed. He jumped on top of her causing her to expel all air from her lungs. He kissed her with deep passion and lust. She responded in kind. He sucked on her neck wondering how far she'd let things go this time. He slowly and carefully lifted her dress up and over her head, unsure of himself. She smiled and he let the feeling of seeing her eyes glitter and sparkle wash over him. He moved and sucked on one of her full breasts. She arched towards him and he pushed her back into the soft blanket beneath them. As he sucked, he pushed the covers aside and laid her back onto silk sheets. She gasped and sighed as the cool material caressed her bare skin.  
  
Jack's hands went up and down her sides as he lavished attention on her breasts. His hair fell over her body and covered her in a curtain of dark brown. He came up to nibble on her ear as he slid his fingers to the waistband of her panties. He breathed a slow shaky breath unsure of her reaction as he shed them from her body. Seeing no rejection from her he whispered, "I'll show you the true meaning of passion." He quickly divested himself of his pants and her voice startled him as it cut through the silence.  
  
"Jack, there's something that I need to say to you."  
  
He felt his heart sinking in his stomach. "It's too much too fast, right Love?" he said backing away from her.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just ...I haven't...I've never..."  
  
"I thought you and Will..."  
  
Shook her head casting her eyes downward feeling almost ashamed. He put his hand under her chin lifting her eyes to his. "Love, it's alright. We don't have to..."  
  
She cut him off, "No, Jack I want to."  
  
That was all he needed to hear. He pulled her against him. "Do you feel that? That is how much I want you." She whimpered feeling the hot brand of his desire pressing against her side.  
  
"I'll use that to show you how much I love you."  
  
With his quiet declarations of love he carefully eased her back on to the bed positioning himself above her. Her legs were open ready to accept him. He lowered himself easing into her and she arched upward crying out at the feeling of his length buried inside of her. The words explained the dark and moody looks he'd given her all afternoon. And every time she asked what was wrong he'd said nothing. And every time she was affectionate with Will she swore she had heard him hiss in a silent threat. This explained so much. Heaven help her now. She was his and she would enjoy every minute of it.  
  
Her hips rose to match his quick but gentle thrusts. There was jealous passion behind each stroke and she took it into her and took him. She held him close, her feeling gushing from her with each whispered word. He grunted in an almost animalistic way.  
  
"Let go, Jack. I'm yours," she whispered. He released a roar of ecstasy and pinned her into the mattress thrusting harder and faster into her. She met each thrust, each twist. He nipped at her throat and shoulders as his hair fell over her skin. Sweat began to slide over his smooth skin as he pounded into her.  
  
She clung to him, hearing the sounds of their lovemaking. Her world was exploding in purples and reds as he took her to new heights of pleasure. And she knew deep inside that she couldn't give this up if she wanted to. She arched up moaning his name as she came. He roared again, releasing powerfully into her. He collapsed on top of her and she drew little patterns on his back with her nails. She had never been so satisfied in her life. She kissed his sweat-slicked shoulder and pulled him close. He gave her a small smile and slid out of her.  
  
She got off the bed dressing herself. "Thank you, Jack, for the lovely night," she said smiling at him mischievously. She knew she had to leave. Her heart told her to stay but her head told her otherwise. She stopped at the door momentarily to look at him one last time. He was already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, bent over with his head in his hands. She then walked out.  
  
Jack felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and self-loathing. He knew he could never forgive himself for what he had done. He had taken advantage of a poor young girl. Not just any girl. His best friends girl. He had hurt Will. He had taken something so precious and sacred. He hated himself more than anything for what he had done. He had tainted poor Elizabeth forever. 


	2. No Remorse

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters A/N: thanks to SparrowSavvy I have indeed decided to continue this story although I'm unsure of how I want to end it.  
  
Elizabeth quietly crept into the cabin she shared with Will careful to avoid any squeaky boards. She quickly stripped out of her dress and slipped into her nightgown. She ran a hand through her mussed hair as she looked at Will sleeping. 'he looks just like an angel' she thought. She carefully lifted the corner of the blanket and slowly slid into bed next to Will careful not to wake him.  
  
She lay still unable to keep the smile from her face as the night's previous events danced in her head. A small sigh escaped her lips at the thought of finally becoming a woman. Just then Will stirred slightly startling her. 'Could I really be that evil' she thought, letting out a snicker, unable to believe she had actually momentarily forgot about the man sleeping next to her.  
  
She questioned herself for what felt like the millionth time of her feelings for Will. Sure she still loved him, right? Of course. Then why did she feel no remorse about what had been going on? Everyday she found it harder and harder to believe herself as her feelings for Jack grew. But what she had for Jack wasn't love, she was pretty sure of herself where he was concerned. Lust was more like it. That's all it is. 'I'll just have my cake and eat it too.'  
  
Elizabeth's thoughts slowly tapered off and her mind floated off into dreamland. Totally oblivious of the pair of piercing, accusing eyes belonging to the man that lay awake beside her.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she found herself alone in the bed she shared with Will. Her eyes quickly scanned the cabin. She was alone. Unsure of what time it was, she got out of bed and dressed before going up to the deck.  
  
She spotted Jack in his usual place behind the wheel. He was standing alone and his eyes seemed glazed over like he was lost in a trance. She let her eyes roam the ship seeing various crewmembers before spotting Will. He was sitting alone on a box leaning up against the wall of the ship. He glanced up at her just as she made her way over to him. She smiled at him as she walked to him, a little extra bounce in her step. He squinted into the sun and returned a forced smile.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" she asked him when she had reached him.  
  
"You just looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you," he said averting his eyes from her.  
  
There was a small somewhat uncomfortable silence between them. She shoved him over a bit giving herself enough room to sit beside him. She turned her head leaning in to kiss him but he turned his head causing her to miss his lips and catch his cheek.  
  
"Will?" she asked confused.  
  
He was avoiding eye contact. She put her hands on both sides of his face forcing his head to turn towards her. She cocked her head to the side, eyes sparkling and lips curling into flirtatious smile, as she let her hands slide from his face and down his body. 'God, how innocent she looks' Will thought as he momentarily warmed to her touch and his breath hitched in his chest.  
  
"Will, what's the matter?"  
  
She got no response. Only silence. Will turned his head back to stare straight ahead crossing his arms over his chest as he shook her hands from his body. She seemed surprised and confused, caught off guard for only a moment.  
  
"Fine. If that's how you want it..." she said imitating his actions. Staring straight ahead, crossed arms, throwing her head back in mock anger. She caught Jack glancing at the two of them out of the corner of his eyes. Was that smile playing on his lips? Could he actually find happiness from their argument?  
  
Suddenly Will grabbed her arm turning her towards him, startling her and shaking all thoughts from her head. She gasped at the anger she saw flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"Why I was with you."  
  
"I heard you come in late. Long after we had gone to bed. Where were you?" he strained to keep his voice on a low level.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I came up to get some fresh air. It was a cool night and the wind was blowing. It was quite nice really." She flashed him her innocent smile again wondering if he would believe her with her rediculous details. He eyed her suspiciously. He had no proof of any wrong doings although his suspicions had started months ago.  
  
Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead from fear and anticipation. He had been staring at her for hours it felt like. She leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"Elizabeth, promise me that's the truth. Promise me that's what you did."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth."  
  
"I love you too, Will."  
  
She kissed him once more before standing and felt a hand on hers as she tried to walk away. She spun around looking at her diamond-clad hand wrapped in Will's. He opened his mouth to speak but then quickly snapped it shut again. She lifted an eyebrow as if to ask him what. He only smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her hand before releasing it and watching her walk away.  
  
Jack had been watching the whole display of affection between the two and was now staring daggers at Will. All guilt had drained his body and all he saw was another man's hands on 'his' woman. 


	3. Elizabeth's choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters (although that would be nice!)  
  
Jack quickly shook the negative thoughts from his head. He brought his hands to his head, closing his eyes and massaging his temples. Who was he kidding? Elizabeth wasn't his. She never was and most likely never would be. Sure it was only last night that she had said to him 'let go, Jack. I'm yours' but it meant nothing. Just meaningless drivel muttered in a time of intense lust. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact. Still he was unable to forget those five haunting words.  
  
Will sat quietly in thought, keeping to himself. He was questioning whether Elizabeth would lie to him or not. She didn't seem to be. Or is it that he just trusted her too easily. He was so confused. He loved Elizabeth with his whole heart and soul. He thought the love was returned but lately she seemed so distant. She was with him but not totally there as if her thoughts were constantly elsewhere.  
  
For some time, he had been suspicious of her nighttime actions. He would lay alone night after night in the bed they share waiting for her to come back. He didn't always hear her leave though. Maybe she didn't always leave. Maybe he just wasn't always awake. Who knows? All he did know was that life was getting lonelier by the day and it felt as if Elizabeth was slipping away. Perhaps into the arms of another man. No. Will cursed himself for thinking such a thing. Then once more for actually confronting her with such a ridiculous accusation. But still no matter how hard he tried to convince himself of this, he couldn't stop the thoughts from plaguing his mind.  
  
Will glanced upward using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. His eyes were met with those of Jack. Jack smiled a crooked smile and tossed his hand up in short wave. Will gave him a small nod and stood up from his spot and decided to help out with any work on the ship.  
  
Jack chuckled to himself. He doesn't suspect me one bit. He doesn't suspect a thing. Again he gave a small laugh before humming a tune to himself.  
  
********************  
  
The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and Jack and his crew docked The Black Pearl at the nearest town. Most everyone left the ship to explore the town for a fun night. Will and Elizabeth went off in search of a decent tavern to eat dinner in. After only a few minutes of walking they found a somewhat quiet place and entered to eat alone.  
  
Will was seated across the table from Elizabeth. After finishing his meal, he looked up at her with eyebrows raised, eyes squinted a bit, head cocked slightly to the side, lips pressed firmly together. A questioning look written all over his face. She was oblivious to him, off in her own little world. He sat studying her for a few more moments. He watched her intently. Head resting on her left hand while the other using a utensil to push the food around her plate.  
  
Will cleared his throat. Nothing. Again he cleared his throat, a little louder this time. Elizabeth raised only her expressionless eyes to look up at him.  
  
"Not hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Not as hungry as I thought I was." Seeing the worried expression on his face she quickly spread a smile on her face and sat up straight.  
  
There was a short pause. "Elizabeth, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Elizabeth, please," he said not buying it. "You seem lost in thought....a lot lately. Can you just talk to me? Please. I want to know what troubling you."  
  
"It's nothing really." she said, touching his hand with reassurance. She stood suddenly, the chair scraping against the floor causing Will to jump. "Come on, Will. Let's get out of here."  
  
~Meanwhile~ Jack immediately left the ship after docking. Walking quickly with a purpose, he didn't look back. He didn't want to see them together. He just wanted to get away from it all. He entered the first pub his eyes rested on and drank himself further into a rum-induced stupor.  
  
A couple of hours and many glasses of rum later, Jack stumbled his way out of the pub and back on board the Pearl. There were only a few people on the deck and Jack made a point of avoiding conversation or lack thereof with them all. His vision was betraying him and he was sure he could make no clear formation of words. He walked down the hall, tripping over nothing as he reached his cabin. He entered, closing the door behind him, ridding himself of his shirt and boots. Then climbed into his bed under his blankets and began his nightly wait.  
  
********************  
  
"I'm getting tired, Elizabeth. Will you come to bed?" Will asked Elizabeth hopefully.  
  
"I'll be there shortly. I promise, Will."  
  
He kissed her cheek softly. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Please hurry." That being said he turned and walked away.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to Anamaria. She wanted to talk but 'hey' was all she managed to get out.  
  
After waiting a few moments, Anamaria asked, "What's on your mind, Elizabeth? I'm sure you didn't just come over here to sit." She offered an encouraging smile.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering..."  
  
Anamaria gave her a look as if to say go on.  
  
"Umm, how is Jack...with women?"  
  
Anamaria laughed out loud. She cut her laughter short seeing Elizabeth's face stay totally serious. "Why would you want to know that, Dear?"  
  
"I was just curious. Just answer please."  
  
"Well," she paused thinking to herself. "Let's just say women have never been a priority of Jack's. Not that he's interested in men," she laughed at the mental picture in her head, "I mean I've seen him be with a wench here and there. Nothing serious though. Only lasts for a night."  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth's eyes were downcast. "So he gets what he wants and that's it then," her voice was growing angry.  
  
"I don't know. I guess if that's the way you want to see it," Anamaria answered confused as to why they were even discussing the matter. "Why would you care about this anyway?"  
  
Elizabeth was lost in thought yet again. "Hmm? Oh, I was just wondering why I never see him with a woman." She pasted on a fake smile. "I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning."  
  
Elizabeth walked toward the cabins as she thought about her conversation with Anamaria. Maybe it would be different with her. 'Stop it' she told herself. 'You are with Will and you love him.' She smiled to herself happy with her little pep talk. As she neared the cabins she thought of the two men that awaited her in separate cabins. She was unsure of what she wanted to do. She glanced at the door to the left and then at the one in front of her at the end of the hall. She took a few steps walking to the door of her choice. Subconsciously biting her lower lip, she reached out grasping the doorknob. She turned the knob slowly creaking the door open and stepped inside closing the door behind her as she spoke out.  
  
"Hey." 


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters  
  
***A/N: This chapter contains some sexual content.***  
  
Will's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. He watched as she made her way over to him on the bed. "Everything okay?" he asked with a soft voice, reaching his arms out for her.  
  
"Mm hmm." She lay on her side on the bed curling up into Will's arms. She felt a strong sense of comfort and security within them. He wrapped his arms tighter around her pulling her close against his body. He took a deep breath filling his lungs with her scent and kissed the top of her head. He held her a while longer savoring every minute of being with her before gently putting his hand under her chin lifting her head to meet his gaze.  
  
He leaned into her placing the most gentle kiss upon her lips. He let his hands slowly drop from her hair, exploring every inch of her body. She parted her lips and he slowly slipped his tongue past them, tangling his tongue with her own. He then felt her warm hands on his body and he noticed the confident air about her. He deepened the kiss pressing his growing length against her.  
  
He pulled away breathless staring deep into her eyes. They begged him silently to continue. He carefully unlaced her bodice, eyes never leaving hers, and stripped her dress from her body. His eyes roamed every bit of her beautiful body loving the way the moonlight reflected off her skin. She reached her arms up and locked them around his neck pulling him down to her. He gently settled himself between her legs enjoying the feeling of her bare chest on his own. He placed a trail of kisses from her lips across her cheek and down her neck. He licked the salty sweat from her neck before gently grazing his teeth against her skin. He nibbled lightly and was pleased to hear a low moan escape her mouth.  
  
He let his exploration continue south trailing kisses all the way. He flicked at her nipple with his tongue and gently wrapped his lips around the tip of her full breast. He let his hand slip down the side of her body moving to the inside of her leg.  
  
Memory suddenly slammed into Elizabeth's mind. Memories of only the night before. Jack's lips ravishing every part of her. She looked up at Will but saw Jack. More than a little freaked out, she gasped jerking upright unintentionally throwing Will to the side. His back slammed into the wall and he stared at her with a wide-eyed shocked expression. Noticing her white knuckles digging into the blanket and the quick rise and fall of her chest, he spoke cautiously.  
  
"Elizabeth? I...I...I'm sorry," he stuttered. "Elizabeth.....Are you alright?" Worried and getting no answer, he slowly reached out and stroked the side of her face. "I'm sorry," his voice was filled with concern and worry.  
  
She whipped her head looking at Will. Seeing Will, her fingers loosened their death grip on the blankets and she let out a sigh of relief. She reached her hand out resting it on Will's chest to reassure her mind she said, "No, I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to startle you." She pulled him back over to him but felt him resist.  
  
"No, Elizabeth, I don't think you are ready."  
  
"Oh, believe me, Will, I am," he saw a mischievous sparkle about her eyes and laid on top of her once more going against his better judgement.  
  
He kissed her again with even more passion than before as he slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties removing them from her body. He thrusts his length against her and felt her hands gently tugging on his pants. Wasting no time in helping her, he quickly shed them looking, for what he thought was the last time, at Elizabeth in her innocence. He lowered himself once more to her positioning himself to enter her. He kissed her again forcing his tongue past her lips feeling her nails slightly digging into his skin with anticipation as he lowered the tip of his throbbing hardened member to the entrance of her tunnel.  
  
Just then a memory of Jack wormed its way back into her head. Remembering the lusty but gentle sex they had. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying desperately but unsuccessfully to shake the thoughts away and opened them again to see Jack positioned above her. She pulled away quickly again throwing Will aside, a small yelp emitting from her lips. Was this God's way of punishing her, she wondered to herself.  
  
Will grabbed the back of his head rubbing the forming bump from where his head had hit the wall. Now, more than a little worried he looked to Elizabeth. Thinking the reaction was his fault and having no idea of her internal demons, he tried to comfort her, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have pushed." He lay quiet for a moment letting her calm down and hoping to get a reaction.  
  
She seemed to try to disappear into the blanket wrapping it tightly around her. She felt tears stinging her eyes threatening to fall. She sucked her quivering bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it hard. She held out for as long as she could until one silent tear slipped from her eye. Her memories and emotions had all been too much to handle and she lost it. Another tear fell, then another. Before she knew it, her entire body was shaking with loud sobs.  
  
Will quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and don't know what else to say."  
  
She furiously swiped the tears away from her eyes angry with herself for hurting Will the way she had. "No, Will, it's my fault. I thought I was ready but I guess I'm not. I.....I shouldn't have led you on the way I did," she said to him through her tears. She hated lying to him. He thought he was the reason for her tears but he wasn't and she knew she could never tell him the real reason.  
  
He pulled her close kissing her forehead and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered into her ear. "I'd wait forever for you," she lay her head on his chest and stroked her hair, "no need to rush."  
  
He continued stroking her hair, feeling awful about how the night had gone and listened as her tears slowly tapered off and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
********************  
  
Jack rolled over on his back stretching out every muscle in his aching body. He didn't know how long he had been lying there waiting but it felt like an eternity. He looked out at the blackened sky and knew Elizabeth wasn't coming. Oh well, he thought to himself, it happens, she doesn't come every night. He felt his eyelids growing heavy and was no longer able to fight off the incoming sleep. 


	5. Will You Be Joining Me Tonight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters  
  
Jack squinted at the relentless sun that shined mercilessly into his eyes. He grabbed his throbbing head and shielded his eyes remembering his excessive drinking from the previous night. He slowly got up with waves of pain coursing throughout his entire body, seeing red stars exploding in front of his eyes and suddenly wishing he hadn't drank so heavily. He walked to the desk in the corner of his cabin opening the top drawer and taking out a flask. He unscrewed the lid taking a small whiff of the sweet contents inside. Smiling to himself, he thought rum was the cure for everything. He put the mouth of the flask to his lips, tipped it upwards, and swallowed the remains of the rum enjoying the burning sensation it gave going down his throat. He sat down on his bed for a few moments with his eyes closed letting the rum work its magic in curing his aching head.  
  
When he began to feel better, he got dressed and walked to the door. He heard the voices of Will and Elizabeth but was unable to make out clear words. Mumbling was all he could hear so he cracked his door open slightly just in time to see Will making his way down the hall. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of sight, Jack opened his door, walked to Elizabeth's cabin, and knocked lightly. Without waiting for a response he opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. Elizabeth was standing in front of the window, back to him, and had not heard him come in.  
  
"Hello, Love," his voice rasped.  
  
She gasped and spun around putting her hand over her beating heart. Her eyes were wide and she was leaning against the wall for support. "Jack, you scared me!" she said with a small laugh and an embarrassed shake of her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Love," he said and began to walk towards her. He ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair letting it slide down her shoulder and across her chest and continuing down her stomach. "I missed your company last night," he said flashing her a smile of gold, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"You better go. Will shall be back at any moment," she said stepping back causing his hand to drop from her body. He reached out for her again but she took another step backwards turning her head and averting her eyes from his confused look.  
  
"What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?" his words were slightly slurred.  
  
"Yes...No...Well..."  
  
"Which is it, Love?"  
  
"I don't know...I'm just confused."  
  
"Will you be joining me tonight?" he asked, his face considerably close to hers invading her personal space.  
  
No answer. He took yet another step towards her lifting her chin with his hand. She stared into his eyes seemingly lost in a trance. He slowly closed the gap between them brushing his lips against her neck and hooking his arms around her waist. He slowly ran his tongue up her neck leaving a cool wet trail and took a soft nibble on her ear lobe before whispering, "It was lonely without your company. I can only hope you will come visit me tonight."  
  
His hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine and was almost too much to bear. She put both of her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. "Jack, just go." She seemed desperate almost pleading with him.  
  
He leaned in giving her a soft gentle kiss and then made his way to the door. He stopped, turning to look at her once more. "Tonight," he whispered before walking out.  
  
Once he was outside her cabin, he pulled the door shut letting his hand slip from the knob. Just then Will came around the corner carrying breakfast for himself and Elizabeth. Jack began to walk down the hall toward him.  
  
"Good morning, Jack," Will cheerfully said in passing.  
  
"Good morning, indeed," Jack answered and staggered the rest of the way down the hall.  
  
********************  
  
Will entered his cabin seeing Elizabeth sitting on the bed looking a bit frazzled. His worry and concern of her state were constantly growing every day. He didn't understand her problems and he couldn't get her to talk him about them; therefore, he was unable to help her.  
  
Shaking his head with a sigh he asked, "How are you this fine morning? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
She stretched looking up at him smiling and shaking her head, "Mm hmm."  
  
"Look, about what happened last night..." he handed her breakfast to her.  
  
"Will, you have already apologized enough. It was not your fault. Now, not another word."  
  
"I still can't help but feel responsible." She looked into his eyes, seeing them clouding with tears as he continued. "I just want to know..."  
  
She put her hands on either side of his face and took his lips roughly with her own cutting off his words. She gave him a long passionate kiss, tangling her tongue with his. When they broke apart, they were both breathless.  
  
"No more. Okay?"  
  
He nodded his head in agreement and they ate in silence.  
  
********************  
  
Later that night, Elizabeth sat alone on the deck thinking about her conversations with Jack and with Will that morning. She had been contemplating for well over an hour on whether to visit Jack or not.  
  
She had spent most of her day by Will's side and he had kept his nagging questions out of his mouth as she had requested. Jack had mostly kept to himself stealing a glance now and then. She was unable to ignore the flirty looks he had been giving her. She smiled to herself as she pictured his face. But then there was Will's and she remembered her decision to make.  
  
Will had gone to bed long ago and would probably already be asleep. On the other hand, Jack had been in his cabin for quite some time now too. Guilt, passion, love, and lust all plaguing her mind at once. She finally stood having made her decision and walked toward the cabins tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Reaching the door, she opened it, immediately spotting the man lying awake on the bed. Waiting for her. 


	6. I knew you would come

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters  
  
***Contains sexual situations***  
  
She closed the door behind her not moving from her spot as a pair of chocolate brown eyes pierced through her. She stood there simply staring, watching the man intently. He was stretched out on the bed, shoes off and a half-empty bottle of rum in hand. Finally she broke the silence.  
  
"Jack, you drink too much," she said shaking her head.  
  
He long swig from the bottle. "Would you like some?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine," she stated matter-of-factly. She kept her hands behind her back nervously twisting them in one another. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"It makes the world much more pleasant." She scoffed at him. "Are you sure?" he asked before he emptied the rest of the sweet liquid into his mouth, not waiting for her reply. He lie still letting the slightly dizzying feeling course through his body and he let the empty bottle slide from his hands and hit the wooden floor with a thud. Elizabeth's eyes followed it as hit and rolled to the other side of the room resting against the wall. Another silence fell upon them. It was Jack who broke the silence this time. "I knew you would come," he said with a cocky grin as he carefully inspected his dirt-filled fingernails.  
  
"Oh?" she answered cocking her head slightly to the side.  
  
He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I knew you couldn't resist this," he said only half joking with the same cocky grin, pointing his fingers from head to toe for emphasis.  
  
A small laugh escaped Elizabeth's lips. "Couldn't resist what?" she paused not really expecting an answer. "A filthy man such as yourself?"  
  
"It didn't stop you before," he said sitting up slightly using his elbows to lean on.  
  
She opened her mouth surprised, slightly offended by his words. Quickly she replaced her look of shock by one of anger. She glared at him and turned grabbing the door handle ready to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Jack called, reaching a hand out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he called to her, "although it was true," he muttered under his breath. She turned to face him once more and plastered a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"You're right, Jack." She walked over to his bed plopping down next to him. "I just can't resist this," she said ripping open his shirt exposing his tight chest muscles. He was shocked by her sudden display and she could see it written all over his face. She gave a small bitter laugh. "I have Will...and he loves me," she said narrowing her eyes at him, "I don't need this, Jack."  
  
He grabbed her wrist pulling her down next to him, his face only inches from hers. "Oh, I think you do," his voice came out in a whisper. She could smell the rum lingering on his breath.  
  
She pulled out of his grasp sitting up once more. "Jack Sparrow," her voice almost seemed to scold him. She was suddenly at a loss for words and knew that he was right. For some unknown reason, she did need him and could not resist him.  
  
He put his hands behind his head waiting for her to speak. He smiled smugly, raising his eyebrows in question. "Go on," he urged her. She pointed her finger at him shaking it still unable to find words and the moonlight sparkled off her diamond catching her eye. A look of sheer anger spread across her face. She was angry with herself not with him. Then knowing the inevitable she gave into him. She slipped the diamond off her finger and placed it on the desk by Jack's bed. Taking it off made her feel somehow less guilty and she leaned down to him crushing her lips against him and forcefully pushing her tongue through to mingle with his.  
  
The sudden movement startled Jack but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him. A deep growl escaped his lips. He sat up slipping out of his already unbuttoned shirt. She took it from him throwing it to the floor and pushed him hard back down on the bed.  
  
He chuckled at her desperation and neediness, "Woah, easy there."  
  
Not slowing down a bit she tore off her dress, discarding it on the floor with his shirt. "Elizabeth, slow down." He smiled amused by her behavior. She lay on top of him pressing her bare flesh against his and pressed her lips to his in a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"Better?" she raised her eyebrows in question. She kissed her way down his neck lavishing his chest with kisses. She trailed her lips all the down his stomach until she reached his pants. She was very aware of his growing excitement. She sat up and he quickly grabbed her hand pressing it against the bulge in his pants. 'He really is filthy in every sense of the word,' she thought to herself rolling her eyes toward the ceiling. Despite her thoughts she pulled her hand away and removed his pants adding them to the growing pile on the floor.  
  
She lay on top of him once more, a thin layer of cotton their only barrier. They kissed passionately and he let his hands wander over her back. He slipped a few fingers under her waistband trying to rid her body of their only separation. She, more than willingly, helped him and he flipped her over. Now on top, he was dominating and in control. He placed several kisses all over her body and was satisfied to hear a small whimper leave her lips.  
  
He was unprepared as she quickly split her legs and wrapped her arms around him jerking him downward. He resisted slightly, this time leaving her in shock.  
  
"Easy, love," he whispered, stroking the side of her face. She turned her head slightly kissing his fingertips. He lowered himself to her, slowly easing in and felt her muscles relax. He began a slow pumping rhythm and she immediately matched it.  
  
Their sweat-slicked bodies collided together, each thrust harder than the last as they neared their release. Jack's fingers were tangled in Elizabeth's mussed hair and his face was buried in her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and dug her nails into his shoulders. She suddenly felt him release inside her and this triggered her own. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, stifling a scream that came out as a quiet moan. He collapsed on top of her, weak and breathless. She caressed his back with the tips of her fingernails causing him to shiver. He lifted his head up to look her in the eyes, slipped out of her, and rolled to her side. She started to get up but he grabbed her arm keeping her in place.  
  
"Jack, what is it?"  
  
He twisted a lock of her hair around one of his fingers. "Nothing. I just don't want you to leave yet."  
  
"But Will..."  
  
"I don't care about bloody stupid Will," he snapped at her cutting her off. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he quickly said, "I mean I do care about Will just not at this particular moment." He lay on his back pulling her to him, placing her head on his chest. He closed his eyes, stroking her hair, wanting to enjoy their momentary utopia.  
  
After several moments of listening to his heartbeat, Elizabeth forced herself off the bed slipping her dress back on and threw Jack's pants to him. She watched him, amused, as he lifted his legs straight into the air, slipped the pants over his feet, and lifted his midsection as he pulled them around his waist. Sometimes watching him do the simplest things entertained her. She gave a small laugh at him and raked her fingers through her tangled hair and wiped the sweat from her face.  
  
"That is what you can't resist," he simply stated looking her in the eyes. She cast her eyes downward knowing there was no denying the inevitable or arguing with the truth. She simply lifted her eyes to meet his once more and shrugged her shoulders giving him small smile.  
  
"I guess you are right, Jack." She headed for the door.  
  
"Elizabeth..." she turned to face him. "Do you love Will?" a pause. "I mean do you truly love him?" he scrutinized her expression.  
  
"Yes, I do," she answered truthfully with out hesitation.  
  
"And me," he propped himself up on his elbows again. "What are your feelings about me?"  
  
She gave him white sparkling smile unsure of how to answer and decided to simply say, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow." She stuck her arms out, hands palms up, and slightly shrugged her shoulders. "Savvy?" she added mocking him.  
  
He slightly nodded his head at her giving her a somewhat disappointed smile as he watched her turn and leave his room, neither of them noticing the diamond that still sat on his desk. That was not even close to the answer he had hoped to hear.  
  
********************  
  
Elizabeth quietly tiptoed down the hall and into her cabin. There was a single lit candle sitting on the desk in the corner of the room. She quickly changed from her dress to her nightgown and watched Will twitch and jump in a fitful sleep. She walked over to the bed sitting by Will admiring his handsome features illuminated by the candle's glow. She winced when she saw the tear tracks that littered his face. She carefully wiped her fingers over his moistened cheeks trying to rid him of the stains. She ran her hand through his curly hair and down his face.  
  
"Elizabeth..." he quietly called out to her in his sleep. She blew out the candle and lay down beside him cupping his face in her hand knowing full well he was still sleeping and placed a soft kiss on his dry lips.  
  
"I'm here," she whispered. She lay with him a few more moments and he suddenly began to twitch more violently. "Will?" she shook him awake.  
  
He sat up straight, eyes wide and sweat spilling out of every pore in his body. He turned and saw Elizabeth beside him. He reached out to touch her face. She was here. He released a sigh of relief and lay back down letting his tense body fall limp.  
  
"Will, are you alright? I think you were having a bad dream."  
  
"I am okay, Elizabeth." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body and kissing the top of her head. "You are here and everything is okay." After a few moments, he began to drift off again when he heard four words from slip from her lips. 'I love you, Will.' It was all the reassurance he needed and he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
A/N: Well, let's see. I guess that makes the score...Jack – 2, Will – 0. Bad Elizabeth. **smacks wrist** heehee! Alright review me, please! Ta. 


	7. I Can't Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters  
  
Will and Elizabeth walked hand in hand down the hall and to the deck. Will kissed her right hand gently before walking off. Elizabeth shielded her eyes and let them scan the ship. She noticed an impatient Anamaria behind the wheel. She had set sail not waiting for any instruction from Jack. Elizabeth stifled a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the wind as it brushed her face and rippled her hair then laced her hands together. Not feeling the cold metal on her finger, she quickly raised her left hand to eye level. Her eyes were wide with shock as she felt her ring finger though it was obvious her ring was not there. Panic set in and she began to sweat profusely. She felt short of breath as she remembered taking it off in Jack's cabin the previous night.  
  
She had to get her ring back before she saw Will again. She took a few steps backward letting her eyes scan quickly for Will and then turned to run. She smacked into a large figure hard enough to knock her off her feet. Slightly dazed, she wiped the sweat from her brow and glanced up at her blockade. Jack chuckled slightly at her, a wide smile on his face, and extended a hand to her.  
  
"Careful, love," he said through his laughter. Elizabeth willingly accepted his outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled from the hard floor beneath her. He slid his hand from hers transferring the ring from his palm to hers. Wiping her sweat from his hand onto his pants, he asked, "A bit nervous?"  
  
Elizabeth blinked at him dumbfounded, unable to mutter a word. She opened her hand to find her sparkling diamond sitting on her palm. She quickly and roughly jammed it on her finger. She breathed a huge sigh of relief still incapable of speaking and watched as Jack crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Thank you, Jack," she said politely.  
  
He took his hat off with one hand using the other to adjust his bandana before replacing the hat on his head. "Your welcome." He answered and cocked an eyebrow at her. He brushed the back of one of his hands delicately across her cheek before continuing. "No, carelessness, love. You'll be found out."  
  
"We'll be found out," she said, somewhat angry, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Let's not get angry," he said taking her hand and lifting it to his lips placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. He didn't get much of a reaction but he did see the angry features slip from her face. Elizabeth heard footsteps nearing and two voices belonging to Will and Mr. Gibbs.  
  
Trying to get rid of Jack, she asked him, "Jack, where's you rum?"  
  
Jack looked down at his empty hands. "My rum!" He turned and half ran back to his cabin to find a bottle of his precious drink. She rolled her eyes laughing at his behavior.  
  
~Meanwhile~ Anamaria stood behind the Pearl's black wheel. Half of her attention was on sailing, the other half watching the scene between Jack and Elizabeth that played out before her. She glanced around bewildered. Everyone seemed oblivious to their small exchange of affection. Letting her eyes wander once again, she blinked as confusion set in. Will was, not surprisingly, nowhere to be found.  
  
Her mind traveled back to a conversation not so long ago between herself and Elizabeth.  
  
**"Umm, how is Jack...with women?"** The question played itself over a few times in her head. Then she remembered more. **"So he gets what he wants and that's it then." ** She could distinctly hear the anger, and possibly jealousy, that shone threw her voice. Her eyes were so distant.  
  
Anamaria's eyes widened suddenly with shock. Could Elizabeth and Jack possibly be having an affair? She couldn't quite believe the voice inside her head that would question such a ridiculous thing. Still at the moment when two and two are brought together, Elizabeth's forehead read: Affair. Jack's simply said: Guilty. She was furious that the two could be capable of such a thing and she felt dearly for Will. She knew he would be severely hurt in the end. With that being her last thought, she turned her back on them not wanting to get involved in the least. She already felt as if she knew too much.  
  
~Meanwhile~ Will walked away from Elizabeth trying desperately to keep any sorrowful thoughts from his mind. Unsuccessful of this feat, he walked into the dining hall and swiped a steaming biscuit from the table. He felt a bone deep depression setting in and he had to fight his loneliness as well as the stinging tears that threatened to fall. He gulped the biscuit down in two bites and quickly reached for another.  
  
Mr. Gibbs stood quietly in the corner observing Will. He had become concerned with his recent behavior. Will always seemed to have something or another plaguing his mind. He was almost always upset, constantly shoveling food in his mouth, and he was pretty sure he had taken to the bottle recently. It was like Will wasn't Will but just some shell of a man who used to be.  
  
Will glanced up at Mr. Gibbs after cramming his fifth biscuit into his mouth and gave him a short wave while forcing a small smile. His eyes continued around the room resting on Jack's 'rum cabinet.' Will had learned to expertly pick the lock that held the doors securely in place. After all, he was pretty sure Jack was stealing his woman so Will thought he would return the favor by stealing his rum. Besides he needed it.  
  
Will looked down at his shaking hands finally understanding Jack's constant need for the dark sweet liquid. He was having a withdrawal. He dropped the half-eaten biscuit on the table and walked swiftly over to the cabinet confirming Gibbs' suspicions. He took one of Elizabeth's hairpins from his pocket and began to pick the lock, not caring that Mr. Gibbs was surveying the whole ordeal. Within seconds the lock clicked open and Will lifted it off the latch, swung the door open, and snatched a long-necked bottle from the top shelf.  
  
Will popped the cork out of the bottle's mouth and let it slip from his fingers to the floor. He put the bottle to his lips, tipping it upward slightly letting the burning liquid warm his chest. At the same time he expertly closed and locked the cabinet with his free hand. After a few moments, he tore the bottle from his lips gasping for breath. Lifting the bottle in front of his eyes, he saw that the contents were already a third of the way gone. Will sighed and plopped down in the nearest chair, slumping down as far as could trying to disappear. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked once again to Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs saw Will's eyes demanding empathy and he felt a small stab of pain in his own heart. He had known not what Will was going through but he was very aware that he was troubled. He wanted badly to speak with Will but he didn't know how to go about it. He didn't know how to approach him. He didn't know what to say. So he did the only thing he knew to do. He waited.  
  
Within the next few minutes, Will had entirely polished off the bottle of rum. He stood from the unwelcoming wooden chair and made his way over to Gibbs.  
  
"Has Jack had any wenches aboard this ship?" Will bluntly asked, emotionless.  
  
"Not any that I know of," Gibbs answered. "I'm sure we would have all been aware if so. One would have to have deaf ears not to hear Jack." He chuckled slightly at his statement of Jack.  
  
Will's face remained serious and he cast his glazed eyes downward. Realizing the slight rudeness of his words, he continued, "I don't think he has brought any aboard. Why do you ask?"  
  
Will slowly began to trek out of the dining hall with Gibbs by his side. "I heard laughter...and such coming from his room. His own and a woman's." He chucked the empty rum bottle overboard listening intently for the splash as it entered the crystal ocean.  
  
"Why would this concern you?" he questioned, a bit confused.  
  
Will stopped walking and fell silent. Gibbs touched his shoulder reassuringly. He began to walk slowly again. "Elizabeth wasn't with me."  
  
"And you think..." Gibbs' voice trailed off. He looked at Will who only shook his head. "I'm sure it is a mistake, Will. That sounds nothing like the Elizabeth I know."  
  
"I know," Will agreed. "I never would have expected it. I've been suspicious for quite some time now. I don't want to believe it but..." he paused to compose himself. When he was sure the tears would not fall and he could speak without a shaky voice, he finished, "What other explanation could there be?"  
  
"There's plenty explaining, Will. Who's to say she was in there just because she wasn't with you?" Gibbs tried to be logical.  
  
"There is no other explanation! You don't know the whole story!" Will's voice was rising and his anger was getting hard to control. They had reached the main deck and Gibbs parted ways with Will.  
  
Will walked over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He palmed the back of her head pressing it hard into his chest. He kissed the top of her head before resting his slightly moistened cheek there. Elizabeth was his and he didn't want to lose her. Not to him. Not to Jack. He knew he couldn't bear that.  
  
Elizabeth was caught in an almost painful grip from Will. It as if he was holding on to her for dear life. He smelled strongly of rum like he had for the past few days. His grip was squeezing the life from her and she was no longer able to breathe. She slipped her hands up to his chest and pushed him none too gently away from her. She immediately saw the hurt curtain over his face.  
  
"I can't breathe, Will."  
  
"I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around her more loosely this time as his thoughts swirled around his brain. "I can't either," he whispered too low for her ears to hear.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: I have a few more ideas for this story but let me know if this is getting boring. I don't want anyone to feel like they are reading the same chapters over and over. If so I don't want to drag this thing along too far. Ya know. I have already decided the ending to this story but I'm curious to know who you all would choose for Elizabeth. Alright review me, pretty please with Johnny Depp on top! Hehe! 


	8. Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters  
  
A/N: I would have updated sooner but my freaking internet has been down since Friday. Sorry = (  
  
Will took a seat on a wooden box that sat on the Pearl's deck, letting his arm fall from Elizabeth's waist for practically the first time that day. He looked down at his callused hands, thankful that they finally dropped anchor. He slumped against the wall of the ship, rubbing his hands together, and looked up at the star filled sky, then to the moonlight dancing on the ocean. Will was snapped from his daze when he felt Elizabeth's hand graze his cheek. A smile graced her face as she leaned down to him placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I need to speak with Jack. Are you ready for bed, Will?" she asked with a mischievous grin spread on her lips. "Because I am," she finished with a slight cock of her eyebrow. His only response was small chuckle and a smile as he shook his head.  
  
Will watched Elizabeth make her way across the ship's deck, stopping in front of Jack. The conversation between the two appeared to be nothing more than friendly. God only knew what they were really discussing and Will desperately wanted to find out but thought it better not to press the matter.  
  
"Jack," Elizabeth called out to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder.  
  
Startled, he jerked his head down to meet her eyes with his. "Lovely night, isn't it?" he said smiling at her, slightly tired.  
  
"Yes," she watched him standing before her, swaying slightly. A goofy grin was plastered on his face and his eyes were drooped, halfway closed. She cleared her voice before continuing, "Jack, I don't think...Jack, are you even listening to me?" she asked getting slightly irritated. She knew he'd had too much rum to drink but that was really nothing new. "Jack!"  
  
His eyes flew to hers once more, blinking a few times to clear his blurred vision. His eyes immediately began to blur again and he rubbed them furiously for a few moments before giving up. "I'm listening. What is it you want to say?"  
  
"I won't be coming to your cabin tonight," she answered him in a hushed voice. "I won't be coming to see you for a few nights, Jack."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" he slurred. "Have I upset you?" he was suddenly confused.  
  
"No, it's just that...Will..."  
  
"It's always something about bloody Will, right?" he interrupted throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis..  
  
"Jack, I think he may know something. I think he's suspicious. Just give it a few days."  
  
"I suppose you're right," he tried to hide his emotions. He was angry and upset but he did know she was right, "Off you go then. Break Will's suspicions." He waved his hand at her before turning his back to her.  
  
Slightly hurt by his action, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to find an empty wooden box where Will once sat.  
  
********************  
  
Will walked straight to his cabin and shut the door securely behind him. He walked over to the wooden desk and pulled a flask from the top drawer. Laughing, he inspected to flask trying to remember where it came from. He knew he had stolen it but couldn't recall where. 'I guess I truly am a pirate,' he laughed to himself. He unscrewed the lid and took a sip of the stolen rum. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes letting the liquid warm his body. He heard footsteps nearing and quickly gulped down the rest of the flask's contents. He quickly screwed the lid back on and threw it back in the desk and slammed the drawer shut. Then he jumped back, springing backward onto the bed, and rested his hands behind his head, eyes locked on the door.  
  
The handle twisted and the door flew open. Elizabeth walked in, shutting the door behind her with her foot, and ran towards the bed practically diving on top of Will. All the air was forced out of his lungs and his head hit the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Oww," Will winced slightly, grabbing his head. Thankful for all the rum he had consumed through out the day, his pain quickly faded away. He looked up at a concerned Elizabeth and began laughing. His entire body was numbing and he felt funny. He laughed until tears rolled out of his eyes.  
  
Elizabeth, totally confused by his behavior, stopped her persistent questioning of his well being. She cocked her eyebrows at him and caught his contagious laughter. After a few moments, she leaned down roughly pressing her lips to his, capturing them in a deep passionate kiss and cutting off his laughter. When she pulled away breathless, she stared deeply into his shining brown eyes. He was taken aback but more than grateful for her sudden affection. It was evident and she was well aware of his already growing excitement.  
  
Elizabeth leaned down to Will, her face mere centimeters from his, and she whispered, "Tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows, his voice equally as soft.  
  
She brushed her lips across his neck parting them slightly letting her tongue linger on his skin, while her hand found it's way down his body settling on the growing hardness between his legs. "Tonight, Will," she whispered again, her hot breath tingling his skin.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him hard and she squealed with delight. She pushed his shirt off and kissed her way over his smooth chest. She ran her tongue over his nipples then took them one at a time into her mouth. He moaned softly and slid his fingers through her hair. She eagerly explored the rest of his body with both her tongue and her hands. She quickly pulled his pants from his body revealing his full erection as it sprang free.  
  
She squirmed out of her clothes with his help and let out a pleasurable sigh as he flipped her on her back and kissed his way down her throat, massaging her breasts. He straddled her, sucking lightly on her breasts, nipping gently. She gasped and arched against him.  
  
His right hand slid over her stomach and delved into the hot folds between her legs. Two of his fingers slid inside her, gently stroking her throbbing nub. She arched and cried out with intense pleasure. Her hips rocked with his rhythm and tiny sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. He felt her fluttering around his fingers and he withdrew his them before she could reach a climax.  
  
Feeling that she was relaxed enough, he slowly lowered himself to her. He began to slowly enter her when he felt her arms come around him and jerk him downward. He gasped as she quickly took his entire length inside her. Momentarily stunned at how she took him ease, he shook the cobwebs from his head and began a slow pumping rhythm.  
  
She matched his rhythm evenly, speeding up when he did, and soon a thin film of sweat coated them both. Elizabeth's stomach lurched and she felt all the old feelings for Will come rushing through her veins, through out her entire body crashing through her like violent waves. She was consumed by intense passion and her back arched as she felt the beginning of her climax. She came suddenly sending Will over the edge, and he released inside her.  
  
He collapsed and rolled to the side of her, touching her cheek gently. She had so many emotions colliding inside her and was unable to hold her tears any longer. They flowed freely down her cheeks, a seemingly endless supply. Will was more than a little concerned and tried to pull away. She clutched desperately at him, not letting their bodies break contact, and continued to weep into his chest.  
  
Although he was unsure of the reason for her tears, he understood that he was not the cause. He held her, stroking her hair, and waited for her tears to taper off. After what felt like hours, his gaze was met by Elizabeth's red puffy eyes. He was about to speak but was cut off by Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, Will!" she hugged him again, the tears falling once again. She was so overwhelmed by the emotions she felt running threw her and the connection she felt while looking into his eyes sent fresh tears falling down her face. "Will, I love you," she said through the tears. She knew she truly did love him and Jack was but a distant memory stored in the back of her mind.  
  
"I love you too, Elizabeth." He waited for her to calm herself once again. "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No. No, Will, you didn't. I'm just so...I feel...I can't explain it," she smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"I know what you mean," he whispered back as she cuddled into him already drifting off to sleep. He finally felt as if he were whole again and the steady rhythmic breathing off Elizabeth put him to sleep.  
  
A/N: Review please. More drama to come! 


	9. No words, Low rum, and Tortuga!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters  
  
Will awoke to the harsh sunlight beaming through the window in his eyes. He squinted as the invisible sun daggers pierced his eyes. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the brightness, he looked over at Elizabeth sound asleep next to him. She was in a peaceful sleep; the corners of her mouth were tugging upward into a small smile. He smiled to himself truly happy for the first time in months. It had been a week since that wild night that Elizabeth had given herself to him for the first time. Her distant and troubling thoughts didn't seem to be bothering her anymore and for this Will was grateful.  
  
Even though she had given herself to him almost every night that week and despite his happiness, he was unable to stop his excessive drinking. He raised his hand a few inches into the air and watched as it shook uncontrollably. Sighing a frustrated sigh, he slid his other arm from Elizabeth and sat up letting the sheet fall around his waist. Without leaving the bed, he reached into the top drawer of his desk and removed the recently filled flask. He unscrewed the lid and placed the flask to his lips. After pausing for a moment and considering putting it back, he sighed to himself and regrettably tilted his head back emptying the entire sweet contents into his stomach.  
  
Angry with himself for not being able to overcome his need for rum, he tossed the empty flask back into the desk and turned on his side facing Elizabeth. He propped his head up on one hand and reached the other one out to stroke her hair. She slowly stirred awake and he ran his hand across her cheek letting his fingers linger across her lips and she kissed them gently causing his body to warm and tingle.  
  
He was totally naked and completely aware of the fact when his hardness began to grow. In one quick motion, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. She squealed in surprise and delight as she straddled him.  
  
"Again Will?!"  
  
He shushed her while placing one finger over her lips. "No words," he whispered. She quieted herself, obeying his request and lowered herself onto him letting him slide into her warm insides. "Mmm..." he let out an appreciative moan as she began to thrust into him.  
  
********************  
  
Jack awoke with a start in his bed. He could just barely make out the grunts and moans coming from the room next to him.  
  
"Again!" he said out loud to himself with a frustrated groan and rolled his eyes. He couldn't listen to it anymore. He brought his hands up and covered his ears as he jumped out of bed, not caring that he was dressed only in his pants, and quickly fled his cabin. He walked with a purpose not stopping until he reached the dining hall. His eyes locked instantly on his precious rum cabinet. He walked swiftly to it and reached behind it grabbing the key from his hiding place and unlocked it. He carefully placed the key to its original place and undid the latch swinging the doors open.  
  
His eyes gazed lazily around the shelves inside. A confused look set in and spread across his face as he looked at the short supply of rum bottles stocked inside. He raised a hand to his head scratching slowly as he tried to remember how much he had to drink.  
  
"Surely I didn't drink that much," he said out loud to himself still scratching his head. He pursed his lips together and squinted his eyes trying desperately to clear the hazy confusion that clouded his brain. He honestly couldn't remember if he had drunk all the missing rum or not.  
  
He switched his balance from one foot to the other and snatched a bottle from the cabinet. No longer caring about his low supply, he was frustrated with himself and decided to use the rum to calm his nerves. It didn't matter if he drank that much or not, he still had more than enough. When his supply got too low, he knew he would just steal more anyway. He locked the cabinet back up and took the nearest seat at the dining table.  
  
Since Jack was alone in the large room, he propped his dirtied bare feet on the clear table and leaned back in his chair tilting the front legs off the ground. Popping the cork out of the bottle's mouth, he started drinking the sweet rum with a satisfying look on his face. He continued gulping down the rum, not even stopping to breathe, as his chair tipped further and further backwards. Before he could even grasp what was happening, Jack crashed onto his back into the hard wooden floor beneath him.  
  
Somehow, he managed to keep his bottle upright spilling none of the liquid. He sat up rubbing the back of his head and smiled at himself despite the throbbing pain searing through his head.  
  
"Ah ha!" he laughed at the bottle proud of himself for saving it all during his fall. He stood from the floor and left the room without picking up his chair.  
  
Jack made his way to the ship's deck and walked straight toward the black wheel. Anamaria was behind it. It usually didn't bother him but today, for some reason, it angered him to his core. He stood right beside her and looked down straight into her eyes. He glared his eyes at her and without saying a word he got his message across. Anamaria was slightly frightened by his intense look and immediately let her hands drop from the wheel as she backed away. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head as she walked away.  
  
Jack grabbed the wheel in one hand and lifted his rum bottle to his lips with the other. He quickly chugged the rest of the bottle before throwing it as hard as he could to make it over the side of the ship. Letting his attention once again fall to sea that lay before him, he realized he had no specific destination in mind. He let his mind wander and would sail to wherever his subconscious took him.  
  
********************  
  
After dressing, Elizabeth and Will went to the deck of the Pearl. Elizabeth noticed Jack behind the wheel, barefoot and bare-chested. She admired his tanned sculpted body clad only in his gray pants. She smiled to herself and felt her stomach do a somersault. Oh, how she missed her nightly rendezvous with Jack.  
  
Will squeezed her hand before walking away and she felt a small twinge of guilt strike her chest. She gave herself a mental smack and didn't understand how she could even think of betraying Will again after the intense passionate connections they had shared. She felt weak and her knees buckled under her when she thought about it. But then her thoughts returned to Jack.  
  
It had seemed like such a long time ago. She could barely remember what it was like to be with Jack. No matter how much she loved Will, she knew that for some reason she would always go back to Jack. She sighed and laughed bitterly to herself. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters. But she didn't really care. With that thought she laughed at herself again.  
  
********************  
  
As the sun began to set on the horizon, Jack saw the dock of a town just ahead. Sailing for the dock, he realized his destination. Tortuga. He smiled and hummed a tune to himself, happy to return to his favorite place.  
  
After docking, he ran to his cabin and fully dressed himself in his shirt, boots, hat, and coat. He then quickly walked with a purpose leaving the ship and rushing across the dock brushing past Will and Elizabeth. He walked a few feet into the town before stopping and taking in the scenery around him.  
  
He breathed deeply closing his eyes and a huge grin spread across his lips. He noticed the comfortable air around him despite all the violence going on and felt he was at home.  
  
"Tortuga," he whispered to himself and went off in search of his favorite wench.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone for the great reviews. You inspire me to continue! Sorry if this chapter was shorter or not as good. I was suffering a bit of writer's block and I just wanted Will to be happy for longer than one chapter! But fear not I'm already working on an idea for the next chappie. It should be up soon, I hope! 


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters  
  
Will led Elizabeth through the streets of Tortuga, her delicate hand wrapped in his. She felt intensely uncomfortable in the strange town but felt protected by Will. She knew he had visited this place before. Her eyes constantly wandered their surroundings in search of nearing danger as she witnessed fights, explosions, and pure drunken craziness. A breath she didn't even realized she was holding escaped her lips when Will led her to a tavern. She was more than relieved to get out of the busy streets.  
  
Will pushed through the door hearing a ruckus inside. Both of their eyes grew wide as they watched a fight take place only a few feet from the entrance where they stood. Fists were flying as men exchanged blows. The two brawling men ran into a table knocking it over just in front of the couple. Broken shards of glass and pools of alcohol cascaded around their feet. Elizabeth gasped and jumped back startled as she rose her hands to protect herself. Will, wanting to get away from this scene, protectively wrapped an arm around Elizabeth pulling her tightly into him and began to make his way around the fight.  
  
As they hurried around the scuffle dangerously close, the bigger of the two men bumped into Will. He whipped quickly around staring down into Will's eyes. Total animosity covered the man's face as he stared at Will as if Will was at fault. Their staring contest continued a few seconds more. Then, just like that, Will saw the man's fist headed towards his face. Out of pure instinct, Will ducked just inches below the forceful punch and heard the fist as it connected with Elizabeth's jaw.  
  
Elizabeth's head whipped to the side and her hand immediately found its way to her stinging face. She stood there still and stunned with her head bowed. She felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes and refused to let them fall. Her pride was deeply wounded. She'd never been hit like before. Smacked? Sure, but never punched.  
  
Will stood straight up from his crouched position ready to defend Elizabeth's honor. He, again, stared angrily at the bigger man and saw his features soften at the realization of his actions. Will felt his blood boiling as adrenaline gushed through his veins. Months of pent of frustration rose to the surface meeting his present anger. The other man never even saw it coming. In a quick instant, Will's fist flew toward the man with a great unknown strength sending him tumbling backwards on the ground.  
  
Will, standing there a few moments more making sure the man was not getting back up, looked down at his red knuckles. He opened and closed his fist a few times and shook off the pain. Seeing Elizabeth still cowering against the wall, Will once again wrapped his arm tightly around her and led her to a dark back corner of the tavern.  
  
Will spoke his apologies to her knowing his words wouldn't do much to comfort her. He just felt it was necessary. She assured him several times that she was ok, despite the throbbing pain she felt in her swelling jaw. She was deeply grateful that Will had defended her. She grabbed his hand and gently kissed his red knuckles in appreciation. They spent the rest of the night trading small conversation and for a reason unknown to even herself, Elizabeth kept an eye out for Jack.  
  
Jack stumbled out of the so-called whorehouse, half-running and slightly ashamed. He slowed to a more comfortable pace when he felt he was a safe distance from it. He staggered through the streets of the town that never sleeps with the usual bottle of rum in his hand. He thought back to that girl. Victoria was it? Ah, yes, that was it.  
  
He had gone in search of Scarlet and was rather disappointed to find that she was in a 'business meeting.' He laughed to himself. Rather pleasant way of putting it. Upon entering the house, he simply walked up the prettiest wench his eyes rest on and tossed a few shillings on the table in front of her. Without any words, she accepted his money, led him to a room upstairs, and did her business. That was that. He had hurried out swiping a bottle of rum on his way. And here he was. Stumbling toward the dock back to his ship.  
  
Elizabeth and Will made their way back to the ship. There he was. Finally. Elizabeth saw Jack stumbling down the street toward them with a half-empty glass bottle in his hand. He seemed to be wandering aimlessly about.  
  
"Will, you go ahead. I'll be along shortly." She dropped her hand from his and stopped walking when they reached the dock.  
  
"No, I can't leave you here alone. Do you not recall what happened earlier?" he asked lightly brushing his hand over her newly formed bruise.  
  
"I'll be fine. Jack is right there." She pointed in his direction. "I just want to make sure he makes it back alright too."  
  
His eyes searched her face for truth, scrutinizing her carefully. She smiled at him.  
  
"Just go," she coaxed him pushing him toward the dock and he hesitantly obeyed.  
  
She stood in front of the dock waiting for Jack to reach her. He was so lost in his own little world that he hadn't even seen her. She watched as his figure got closer and closer to her. He didn't seem as though he was going to stop and she held her hands out in front of her. Sure enough, just as she suspected, his chest ran straight into her open palms.  
  
Jack looked up at her quickly, startled, and gave her a curt smile upon recognition. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
She glanced out of the corner of her eye seeing Will disappear out of view. Without warning, her body took control over her actions and she roughly grabbed the sides of his face in her hands pulling his face to hers and kissing him. When the two pulled away breathless, she was shocked at herself but Jack seemed to be not phased.  
  
She cleared her throat and spoke to break the tension, "Jack, I've been looking for you all night. Where have you been?"  
  
"I was with a wench," he stated smiling. He looked almost proud.  
  
"A wench, Jack?" she asked confused. "What about us?" her voice rose a little with her building anger.  
  
"Unbelievable," he muttered to himself. "What about us?" he repeated her question. "You have been going to bed with Will every night. I haven't been even a second thought to you. So yes, I was with a wench," he said matter-of-factly. "I have needs too, you know. Just like you. Just like Will." He was throwing his hands around in the air for emphasis.  
  
She scrunched her face up from the hurt she felt and then the tears returned. She refused to let them fall, still. "You couldn't be more wrong, Jack. My thoughts are constantly returning to you."  
  
"You certainly had me fooled, Love."  
  
"Our situations are completely different," she paused momentarily. "I can't believe you went to a wench. You have me and I thought that was enough." Her tone changed from hurt to angry. "I'd never make you pay," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Captain Sparrow," she spat out.  
  
"You already have," he said placing a hand to his heart. At the sudden realization of his hurt, he wanted to return the horrible feeling. Not being able to stand her angry glare any longer, he added, "You mean nothing more to me than any of those wenches. You're just like them." His face was now millimeters away from hers.  
  
At this comment, she quickly drew her hand back and swung her open palm toward him paint-brushing his cheek a nice shade of red with a satisfying smack. The force of her hand caused his head to whip to the side and he stood there taking it, slightly stunned. After regaining his composure, he leaned into her staring straight into her eyes and said, "The truth hurts. Doesn't it, Miss Swan?" he said, returning her formality.  
  
She stood there trying to recover from his emotional blow that hurt far worse than the physical one she'd received earlier. She watched him as he walked across the dock toward the Pearl. In a quick burst of anger, he threw his bottle on the ground with all his strength sending the glass pieces and rum remains spreading across the dock and fall through the cracks and causing her to jump. She realized just how upset he must be. That was the first time she had ever witnessed Jack waste even a single drop of rum.  
  
Jack made his way to his cabin and undressed, alone. He got into bed, alone. And lay there to fall asleep once again...Alone.  
  
Elizabeth was fired up from the swirl of emotions she felt and needed a good release. She tore off every piece of clothing from her body. Will was taken aback by her actions but quickly followed suit. Before he could even process what was going on, the two of them were laying on the bed slamming into each other.  
  
Elizabeth, with ulterior motives unknown to Will, moaned and screamed louder than she had on any other night. His confidence skyrocketed and she was driving him insane. He was completely lost in her and unaware of her devious actions. Her hands, resting behind her head, pounded repeatedly on the thin wall that they shared with Jack.  
  
Jack was desperately trying to drown out the sounds from the next room. He lay on his stomach and grabbed his pillow placing it over his head and pressed it firmly against his ears. Still able to hear, he began to hum to himself. He once again felt incredibly lonely and in some twisted way betrayed. He drifted off into a fitful slumber and the drowned out noise lingered to haunt his nightmares.  
  
A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Oh, and congratulations to Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom for making People's 50 most beautiful people list of 2004. They both have really hot pics! If you haven't already, go check out People issue May 10, 2004. Yummy! 


	11. Away From Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I also do not own 'Away From Me'. That song belongs to Puddle of Mudd.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of soft whistling. She rubbed the sleepy blur from her eyes and saw Will standing in the middle of the room. He had just finished dressing and he stopped his whistling at the sight of Elizabeth's open eyes. He strode over the bed sitting beside her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, grinning so big it looked as if he had slept with a hanger in his mouth.

"I did," she answered as he took her hand in his, kissing it softly. She sat up using one hand to hold the sheet against her covering her naked form. She slid her other hand behind Will's neck pulling his face close to hers. She took his lips with hers in a soft but passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Elizabeth saw the Cheshire cat grin return to Will's lips. She shook her head laughing at him.

"What?" he questioned innocently laughing also.

"It's just…I don't believe I've seen you this happy in quite some time," her voice had turned serious, knowing she was the cause for his happiness as well as his 'not so happiness.'

"Just a good night I guess," he shrugged his shoulders. He kissed her cheek and grabbed the sheet in one hand as he prepared to stand up. In quick motion, he jerked the sheet from the bed and she grasped as he got up. He threw the sheet to the floor as his eyes ravished her body hungrily. She sat there momentarily stunned. Will slowly back toward the door when he saw a mischievous smile spread across her lips and twinkle in her eyes. He let his eyes slip down her form as she lay back and slowly let her raised knees spread to each side. He felt his pulse quicken and his arousal grow and quickly divested himself of the garments he had just put on.

He made his way over to the bed and lay down beside her. After several moments of heated kissing and roaming hands, grunts and groans could be heard as their bodies slid together.

Loud fast-paced heavy footsteps could be heard going down the hall. Elizabeth assumed they belonged to Jack and made a mental note to herself to fix things with him immediately.

Jack walked quickly to the deck and went straight to the wheel. He desperately wanted to forget about what he had heard last night and again this morning. He began barking out orders to the crew and they sailed away from Tortuga.

Upon hearing footsteps, Jack turned his head to the side and saw Will and Elizabeth come onto the deck. He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and turned his attention away from the two. He bent over retrieving the hidden bottle of rum from behind the wheel and drank while singing his favorite pirate song.

Will was so happy that he practically skipped his way to the dining hall. Upon entering, he spotted Mr. Gibbs sitting alone at the table. Still smiling ear to ear, Will waved at him as he walked past and went straight to the rum cabinet. He couldn't care less that Gibbs was watching him because he had witnessed this same event many times before. He retrieved the hairpin from his pocket and with record speed picked the lock. After getting a bottle and locking the cabinet, Will went over to the table and took a seat next to Gibbs.

"How are things, Will?" Gibbs asked, noticing the huge grin plastered on Will's face.

"Good. They're great."

"So, I've, uh…heard," he said with a laugh.

Will's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at that statement. He took a gulp from the bottle temporarily avoiding eye contact with Gibbs.

"And how's the 'situation'," he asked, a bit concerned.

"It's good. I suppose. Things seem to have returned to normal."

"That's good. Although Jack seems to be in some sort of funk now. Never really in a good mood lately."

"So, I've noticed. I try to stay out of his way."

"Aye. He'll come around," Gibbs said patting Will's arm.

Elizabeth walked swiftly over to the wheel where Jack was standing. She stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he whipped around facing her abruptly stopping his singing. She smiled at him and he only glared back at her. He couldn't believe the audacity of her. She acted so nonchalant around him.

She was a little frightened by the fire she saw shining in his eyes but desperately wanted to make things right again. "Jack, can we talk?" she asked.

Still glaring, he called out, "Ana!" and pointed to the wheel indicating for her to take over. He walked away as Anamaria took his place. Elizabeth followed him thinking they were going somewhere to talk. As he made his way to the side of the ship, Jack realized he was being followed and stopped. He quickly whirred around in a drunken manner to face her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her angrily.

"I thought we were going to talk."

"Well, Miss Swann, I have nothing to say to you. So if you'll excuse me." He turned again to walk away from her but her hand caught his arm causing him to stay. He quickly jerked his arm out of her grasp.

"But, Jack, I…" she was cut off with a quick shove from Jack. It wasn't hard enough to knock her down but she stumbled a few feet away from him before regaining her balance. With built up anger, she charged at him shoving him back. Taken by surprise, he stumbled backward falling on his butt and hit his head on the wall of the ship. Realizing what she had just done, Elizabeth ran over to him to help him up. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

He shoved her off him, wanting none of her help. "Leave me!" he spat at her. He watched her timidly scurry away desperately wishing that they could reconcile.

Later that night, Elizabeth turned over in her bed. Will's eyes were closed and his breath had evened out. She reached out a hand and gently touched his bare shoulder.

"Will?" she whispered. She got no reaction. "Will?" she said a bit louder this time. Still getting no response, she knew he was asleep. She very slowly and carefully climbed out bed and put on a nightgown. She then quietly tiptoed out of the room and walked towards Jack's cabin. Knowing that she was probably unwelcome, she knocked lightly on the door. She impatiently danced from foot to foot and knocked again, a little louder this time glancing around nervously. After waiting a few moments, she turned to leave but then quickly decided against it. She grasped the handle and quickly entered Jack's cabin shutting the door behind her. She jumped when she heard the cocking of a pistol. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw Jack's hand holding a pistol gleaming in the moonlight and pointed right at her.

"Leave," was all he said.

"Jack," she said softly, bravely taking a couple steps in his direction.

"I will not hesitate to pull this trigger if you come any closer."

Knowing she was flirting with danger, she took two more steps towards the man lying on the bed. "Jack, please can we talk?" she begged him.

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Jack," a few steps closer, "I want to make things right between us." Another step. "You have been ignoring me all day."

"One more step and I'll shoot," he warned her.

"If you were really going to shoot me, you would have done so already," she stated closing the gap between them. She sat on the bed beside him and wrapped her slender fingers around the barrel of his pistol and brought it to rest on her temple. Her insides were trembling with fear but she managed to keep a cool exterior. "Well?" she questioned.

Defeated, he sighed and placed his pistol back inside his desk. "Talk," he said void of any emotion with a wave of his hand.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry for slapping you. I'm sorry you had to listen to that last night. I know it must be awful for you to know I'm shared with another man. Will is my fiancée and he expects to bed me. I can't help that. But, Jack, you said some awful and hurtful things, too."

He could see tears slipping down her cheeks and he reached to brush them away. "Well, I can't say I'm sorry about the wench because like I said I have needs, too," he began softly. "But I am sorry about rubbing your nose in the fact. And I didn't mean it when I said you're just like them. You're not and you mean much more to me than they ever could." He sat up and slid his hand behind her head pulling her towards him and added, "I just don't like to share my women, love." He placed a short sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about that."

"You could choose me." He then pulled her roughly to him capturing her lips in a more fierce kiss. He tugged on her nightgown indicating he wanted it off and she helped him. He had been longing to feel her body and his hands roamed her entire body. He lifted the sheet allowing her to slip in beside his already naked body.

They spent an eternity just exploring each other with their hands and mouths getting reacquainted. When Jack felt he could wait no longer, he climbed on top of Elizabeth and slowly slid into her accepting tunnel. He moaned with pleasure. It had just been too damn long. He began a pumping rhythm and stared straight into her eyes.

Elizabeth stared up at Jack. Their bodies connecting. Their eyes connecting. Things had never been this intense with him before. She could actually feel the love as the two melted into one. She became short of breath from the physical exhaustion as well as the overwhelming emotions. The two shared their release together in perfect unison and Jack collapsed rolling to the side of her. He kissed her sweat-slicked shoulder and she ran her fingers through his matted hair. She understood that his feelings ran much deeper than she had thought.

"Choose me," he whispered so low she wasn't sure if she heard correctly. He continued caressing her body and placing gentle kisses on her neck. He smiled at the moan that escaped her lips as his fingers found their way to her most sensitive bud, stroking it lightly. Her muscles twitched at his touch and seeing her in pleasure turned him on. Soon, the two of them were at it once again.

Will awoke in the middle of the night to an empty bed once again. He felt a lump form in his throat and his heart dropped to his knees. He knew she was probably with Jack. Back to her old ways. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He lit a candle and opened a few drawers taking out a writing utensil, an ink well, a sheet of paper, and of course his flask filled with rum. He drank as he wrote, not wanting a face to face confrontation just yet. He channeled all of his emotions through his fingers and onto the paper, his words only slightly influenced by the rum. When he was finished, he signed it and placed it underneath the candle's light where Elizabeth was sure to find it. He quickly polished off the rest of his rum and jumped back into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Elizabeth slipped out of Jack's bed and pulled her nightgown over her head. "Thank you," she said as she bent down giving him one last kiss. "That was beautiful." Jack watched her leave, speechless, wishing she would stay and curled up to go to sleep.

When Elizabeth walked into her own cabin, she saw a candle burning on the desk and knew Will must have been awake. She walked over to blow it out and noticed a letter sitting on the desk. She sat down to read it.

My dearest Elizabeth,

Look at me now just sitting here by myself and I

Think you found someone else

Now I'm gonna have to find a way to put the bottle down and

Why can't you see

That I'm drowning in a pool of misery

So here I am I don't wanna be by myself and I

Think you're fucking someone else

Now I'm gonna have to find a way to take the knife out of my back and

How could you leave me

Stranded in a closet full of bull

I'm always afraid that you'll go Away From Me

I'm always afraid that you're lost in Somebody

I'm always afraid that you'll go Away From Me

I'm always afraid that you're lost

Maybe you could let me stay

Maybe just for one more day

You could help me stay the same

Maybe things won't ever change

Maybe we could taste the rain

You could push me out the way

Now I sit here by myself

Think about somebody else

How could you let them take you away from me

There's somebody else

I'm always afraid that you'll go Away From Me

I'm always afraid that you're lost in Somebody

I'm always afraid that you'll go Away From Me

I'm always afraid that you're fucking

I'm always afraid

Please don't leave me I truly love you,

Will

Elizabeth wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. She had no idea that he really suspected them. She couldn't believe how much she had hurt him. She didn't know he was in so much pain. She knew she had to fix things and cover her tracks. Most of all, she feared the confrontation that awaited her in the morning.

She crumpled the letter, blew out the candle, and climbed into bed next to Will. She wrapped her arms around him cradling him into her and kissed the top of his head before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! It took me a while to come up with the idea. Sorry!


	12. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

Elizabeth's mind slowly floated out of her dream world and into the harsh reality that awaited her. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to quickly cook up an excuse for her absence the previous night. She was annoyed by the constant rhythmic tap…tap…tap she heard and cautiously opened her eyes. Will was sitting in the wooden chair by the bed, feet propped up on the desk. He was leaning back, so that the front legs of the chair were off the ground, and tossing the crumpled letter in the air and catching it repeatedly.

He was watching her like a hawk waiting for his prey. Upon seeing her eyes open, he caught the crumpled paper holding it up for her to see.

"I see you read my letter."

"I did."

He tossed the letter in the air a few more times waiting for her to continue. When he got no further response, he spoke again.

"Well?" he asked tossing the paper across the room without looking and effortlessly making it into the wastebasket.

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly and swallowed nervously at the same time. She was startled by the abrupt movement of him tipping his chair down and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" he cocked his head to the side.

She sat up before answering. Stalling for time, she partially avoided his question. "Will, I had no idea how bad you felt! I didn't know you thought such things. I didn't know you felt so alone and……miserable."

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Alright. But that's not what I meant." He glared an icy stare at her. "Where were you last night? Hmm? With Jack? And how about the night before?"

Elizabeth was beginning to sweat and her skin felt hot and sticky. She began to pray that she could talk her way out of this one. "Well, it is true that I was with Jack last night but it is not what you think," she protested. "Lately, I've been having trouble sleeping. At night, I usually get up. Sometimes I go up on the deck for fresh air. Sometimes I go to see Jack and we talk. That's it. Nothing more."

"Talk?" He smiled in amusement at her, his eyes shining with disbelief.

"Yes, talk."

She barely had time to get the words out. In a flash, Will had jumped out of his chair and rushed to her. His hands gripped tightly around her thin upper arms and shoved her harshly backward pressing her into the mattress. Anger had taken over his body and without realizing it his fingernails began to dig crescent shaped moons into her flesh.

"You lie," his voice came out a gruff whisper.

"Please, you're hurting me!" She struggled underneath his hold. She was frightened by the icy empty stare his eyes held. Hearing the panic in her voice, he loosened his vice-like grip on her but keeping it tight enough to still hold her in place.

"Tell me the truth," he said firmly.

"I'm telling the truth," she pleaded with him, tears slipping from her eyes.

"I want to believe you…" he sighed letting go of her completely and sitting back down in the chair.

"But you don't," she finished for him shamefully averting her eyes from his.

"Elizabeth, you have to prove to me that you're innocent." His voice cracked and she could she the tears shining in his eyes that threatened to fall. He knew he would have to monitor her closely and catch her red-handed before he would have any concrete proof against her. After a short pause, he stood quickly walking to the door. "I'll be waiting for you in the dining hall." He gave her a forced smile before exiting the room.

She lay there stunned for a few moments and then it all hit her. She felt as if her whole world was crashing down on her and she broke down into a hysterical fit of tears. She banged loudly three times on the wall between her cabin and Jack's. Within seconds, Jack burst in, worry and concern etched in his face. He rushed quickly to her side kneeling down by the bed.

"Shh. What happened? Tell Jack everything," he cooed cradling her head against him stroking her hair. It took him several minutes to get her calmed down enough to choke out what had happened just before he was summoned to the room. Halfway through her story, she rushed over to the wastebasket and plucked out the crumpled letter. With shaky hands, she opened it up and smoothed it out before shoving it into his hands.

"Read this!"

His eyes quickly scanned the letter Will had written and was taken aback by some of the words he had used. He felt horrible for how out of hand he let the situation get. He had gotten in too deep though and knew he couldn't give up.

"Wow," he whispered. "Well, what are you going to do?" he asked knowing the end was near. It was what he had feared all along. Soon Elizabeth would have to choose between the two men. The simple thought made Jack's heart race pumping his veins full of adrenaline.

"I…I don't know," she answered breaking out into sobs again with new fresh tears. Jack hugged her tightly against him speaking soothing words.

When she was finally calm again, he walked toward the door. "The situation is totally in your hands, love. Your decision." Then, he left.

Elizabeth slowly got dressed and headed to the dining hall to meet Will as he had requested. She hung her head low as she walked trying to hide her puffy red eyes. She entered and was relieved to see Will sitting alone at the table. He patted the chair next to him motioning for her to sit down. She did so without complaints or hesitation.

He smelled strongly of rum and she noticed his fingers wrapped around the base of a dark glass bottle. She didn't know why but his sudden openness was making her uncomfortable and she shifted slightly in her chair. She watched him freely swallowing gulp after gulp of rum like it was an occurrence that happened often. She propped her head up on her hand and studied him intently. He seemed almost as if nothing had happened that morning. He was smiling at her and shoveled a large fork full of eggs into her mouth. She coughed on a piece of egg that had slipped down her throat. Will patted her on the back and offered her a sip of his rum.

Declining his offer, she asked, "Will, are you alright?" her brow crinkled with confusion.

"Fine," he answered with a goofy grin, eyes slightly glazed. She sighed turning her gaze elsewhere assuming the rum was already taking its toll. They sat silently together as he polished off the rest of his breakfast. She stood when she saw he was finished and began to walk to the door with him hot on her heels. He reached out grabbing her wrist and roughly spinning her around to face him.

"Where are you going?" his face was close to hers and his hot breath flushed her skin.

"Well…you were finished…and…I…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her against the wall harder than he had intended. Her head thumped lightly on the wall causing her to momentarily see stars. He pressed his palm into her chest pinning her effortlessly to the wall, his other hand pointing a finger in her face. "You will stay by my side at all times today," he ordered.

She timidly shook her head at him looking like a frightened little animal being hunted down. A few silent tears slipped from her eyes and his demeanor softened. He felt he had been rough enough and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in soft kiss letting his tongue explore her mouth. When he finally broke the kiss, he hugged her gently cradling her head against his chest as her tears began to fall yet again.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he apologized feeling terrible about his rough actions. He then spent the better part of the morning trying to make up for his behavior.

A/N: I hope I didn't make Will too mean! Please read and review! I'll try and get the next part up really soon.


	13. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

Elizabeth lay quiet and still next to Will in bed. She had been lying on her back staring at the ceiling for hours thinking about Will's actions throughout the day. He had been very moody running through his emotions faster than any pregnant woman ever had. She had, of course, done his bidding and stayed by his side the entire day, not wanting to test his patience any further. Thoroughly frightened by his roughness, she wanted to do nothing to tempt his anger.

Elizabeth had managed to exchange silent glances with Jack, having entire conversations without speaking any actual words. Will, on the other hand, had avoided Jack all day. He wouldn't go near him, nor would he even look at him. Will was angry, upset, ashamed, embarrassed…the list could go on. In just one days time, Elizabeth noticed that Will was withdrawing into himself once again becoming just a shell of a man.

She had felt horrible that night when they retired to the cabin. Watching him walk slouched over, she saw that he moved like he was 80 years old. His spirit was totally lacking and when she looked into his empty lifeless eyes as he spoke she knew that _her_ Will was practically dead inside. She remembered exactly what he had said to her without any emotion at all.

"Elizabeth," he said looking her square in the eyes while he undressed for the night. "I am much too tired to do anything but sleep tonight." After a short pause he added quietly, "If that's a problem, you know where to find Jack."

She couldn't do anything but stare at him shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape, as he crawled into bed under the covers. Without waiting for her, he blew out the candle that was lit on the desk and turned his back toward her side of the bed. She stood in the same spot in the moonlit room for several minutes. Her heart was breaking with the words that had left his mouth. Finally after pulling what was left of herself together, she slipped into a nightgown and slid into bed in the same position in which she now lay.

She wiped her face with the back of her hand knowing that she was going to hurt Will even more. Twisting the covers tightly in her hands, she began to contemplate her decision. Elizabeth had been lying awake alone for far too long and was beginning to get antsy. Biting her lip, she looked over at Will. Definitely asleep. She had been listening to his steady rhythmic breathing and the light snore that had just kicked in.

Her mind was screaming at her to go. "Leave! Leave now! This is your chance!" It screamed at her over and over but her body just wouldn't cooperate. She was becoming far more than annoyed by the voice. Not able to hold out any longer, she leaned over and kissed Will on the cheek before exiting the room.

Elizabeth had taken only two steps in the direction of Jack's cabin before pausing. Chewing her bottom lip and wringing her hands in one another, she began having second thoughts. Her conscience had finally kicked in and was arguing with the little devil in her. Torn between the two, she finally cursed her conscience and ran in the opposite direction to the deck.

She ran about half way to the helm and collapsed into a heap on the floor. She put her face in her hands feeling desperately like she needed to cry, but the tears would not come. Frustrated at her own body, she just sat there curled in a little ball taking deep breaths. 'Well, I have a damn alibi at least,' she thought to herself.

She didn't know how long she had sat there staring out at the starry sky. Lately, it seemed that she was losing her concept of time. She stood up brushing the dirt, sand, and god knows what else from her nightgown and walked to the cabins with the intent of entering her own. As she walked down the hall, her legs betrayed her carrying her straight to Jack's door. She stood there for a moment laughing at herself. 'I'm sure he's asleep,' she said to the voice of temptation inside her.

She opened the door to his pitch-black room and stepped inside not shutting the door entirely behind her. Waiting a moment for her eyes to focus, she spotted Jack sprawled out on his bed wearing only his pants. On first glance he appeared to be asleep for his eyes were closed and his chest kept a steady and even rise and fall. Not really sure whether she was disappointed or relieved, she started out the door.

"Leaving so soon, love?" she heard a deep voice call out to her.

She stopped with her back to him. Her heart was pounding and her breath quickened. Spinning around to face him, she saw that he hadn't moved, only opened his eyes.

"Well, I thought you were asleep," she answered him closing the door.

"Light sleeper," he shot back.

She walked over to his bed and he slid over to make room for her to sit. She sat beside him, facing him, and took his hands with hers. They interlocked their fingers and sat silent a few moments. It was quite a while before either of them dared to speak. It was Elizabeth who finally broke the silence.

"Will knows. What are we going to do?"

"Does he know you're gone?"

"No, he's been asleep for quite some time. As we both should be."

Jack wasn't sure if the small bit of anger he heard in her voice was directed at him or herself. He sat quietly letting her words sink in before speaking.

"As I said before, love, the question is not 'what are _we_ going to do?' But simply 'what are _you_ going to do?'" he asked looking into her eyes. "I told you before it is your decision."

"I was wondering what your thoughts were on the situation, Jack."

"No, no, no. I don't want my thoughts and opinions to sway your decision either way. You got yourself into this mess. Now, be a big girl and get yourself out."

"Yeah, well, you kind of helped get me into this mess," she narrowed her eyes at him, "so I thought you could help get me out."

He gripped the back of her neck and roughly pulled her down to him forcefully crushing his lips against hers. Jack kissed her with all the passion he could muster, sucking the breath from her lungs. When they broke the kiss, she desperately choked and gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"Helping you make your decision as you asked," he answered her with a lusty look in his eyes. He captured her lips again causing her to whimper lightly. It didn't take long before the two were tangled between the sheets.

Will jolted awake in his bed, drenched in sweat. Sitting, he looked over to find once again that Elizabeth was missing. He slammed his fist down on the mattress so hard that it shot a pain up his arm. He jumped out of bed and stomped out of the room. Trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, he headed up to the deck. Empty. What a surprise. Feeling defeated, he walked back to the cabins with heavy footsteps. He walked up to Jack's door and stopped, pressing his ear against the wooden door. Sure enough, he could hear moans of pleasure coming from not only Jack but also a woman. Not just any woman. _His_ woman.

He could hear her crying out Jack's name and pushed himself away from the door. It was too much too handle. That name was never supposed to pass through those lips in such a way. His sadness came and past so quickly he didn't have time to shed a single tear. Then the anger set in. His fists were balled so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his fingernails dug into his palms. He wanted nothing more than to barge in and disrupt their little escapade and beat the both of them to a bloody pulp. He knew that he never would. Never could. He wasn't that type of man. So he did the only thing he could do. Wait. He angrily paced the hall waiting for Elizabeth to emerge and expose her once and for all.

Jack slammed into Elizabeth repeatedly burying himself as deep into her as possible and she willingly took him all. Suddenly his teeth bit into the soft flesh of her neck causing her to cry out with pleasure and pain all at once. Gradually his thrusts became harder and harder. The look in his eyes was almost animalistic. Elizabeth had never felt this intense with him before. She sucked and kissed his lips hungrily and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She felt her release building and about to explode.

"Let go," she breathed to him. Then, they came in perfect unison. Jack collapsed and lay beside her. She let her fingers play in his hair and kissed his sweat coated cheek. "Jack, I think you just made my decision even harder," she laughed.

Suddenly feeling guilty, he pushed her away from him. "Go. Be with Will."

She looked at him confused.

"Just go. He could wake up."

She kissed him once more on his lips before getting up to get dressed. She wished him pleasant dreams and walked out the door still facing him. She pulled the door slowly and quietly shut trying not to make a sound. When she heard the door click shut and she stood up straight smoothing her gown and her hair. Smiling to herself she turned to go to her room and jumped about a foot into the air. She stood there stiff as a board unable to move. Unable to speak. Looking as if she'd just seen a ghost, her face was one of total shock and horror. She had come face to face with a fuming, red-faced Will.


	14. I Could Be Just Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. Also, Will's 'speech' is actually Just Like You by Three Days Grace.

A/N: Will is quite out of character in this chapter but this is how I felt it would be best written and I think you will enjoy it anyway. Ok, on with the chappie and don't forget to review!

Will could not believe the nerve of Elizabeth. Actually running off to Jack like that. He was only kidding when he had mentioned it. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to rip her to shreds. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, he simply stared her down burning holes through her with his eyes.

Their staring contest had continued on for several minutes making Elizabeth extremely uncomfortable. Her palms became cold and clammy, pulse quickened and heart raced, and she felt her face beginning to flush with nervousness and embarrassment. Adrenaline was rushing so hard through her veins that she was sure Will could hear her heart beat or at least see it pounding in her chest. Each excruciating minute added to her terror.

She could no longer take the silence and began her case. "Will, we were only tal…"

He cut her off throwing his hand up in the air. "I don't want to hear it." Painful silence set in once again and their staring contest continued. The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

Finally, Will took a slow step in her direction. Then another. Each one was more painfully slow than the last. Elizabeth's fears were intensified and her vision began to darken. She heard one more padded footstep and saw the anger flashing in Will's eyes before her vision blackened and her knees buckled beneath her as she crumbled in a heap to the floor.

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had been out. Not long, she assumed. When she came to, she picked her head up off the floor to see Will leaning his back against the wall by his door, arms crossed over his chest and one knee bent so that his foot rest on the wall. His icy stare hadn't softened one bit and was still directed at her. She quickly got picked herself up and rushed towards him reaching out her hands for him trying to apologize.

"Will, I…let me…"

He quickly stepped away into the middle of the hall out of her path. She looked at him with pleading eyes begging for forgiveness. She started towards him much slower this time.

"Will, please…"

He shoved her hands away from him with little force. He hadn't spoken for fear of losing his temper. She started at him again reaching for his face pleading with him yet again. When she was just centimeters from him, he reached for her shoulders and shoved her away much lighter than he had wished too. He saw the desperation on her face and the tears that glossed her eyes. He was angered to see her once again coming at him.

"Will, Please!" she almost cried out at him. Just as her hand grazed his cheek, he pressed his hands into her chest shoving her none too gently into the wall behind her. She thumped hard against the wall and her head bounced off of it. She closed her eyes and shook her head clearing the cobwebs. She was taken aback by his harsh actions.

"Don't touch me," he said, his voice low and menacing, before adding a bit quieter, "you fucking whore." Realizing his cruelty, he took a few deep breaths so he could begin to talk to her civilly. He wanted to be better than her.

She stood there stunned that he would ever use such language against her. Tears were shining in her eyes blurring her vision but she wouldn't let them fall. She refused to give him that satisfaction. She opened her mouth to apologize but he cut her off abruptly.

"I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you. I could be fake. I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you. I could be cold. I could be ruthless. You know I could be just like you. I could be weak. I could be senseless. You know I could be just like you. On my own, cause I can't take living with you. I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to. You thought you were standing beside me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

Elizabeth stood quietly and listened to his speech. Every harsh word that left his mouth had that of a soft tone. He spoke calmly but jabbed a finger at her emphasizing his point. She stood there speechless not knowing quite how to respond to that. She was trembling and her breathing had become labored and shaky from holding back tears and her voice most definitely would have shaken if she had tried to speak.

Will stepped to the side of her to enter his room and saw, out of the corner of his eye, her hand coming towards him. Without turning to her, he swung his arm out of instinct to block hers and felt it connect. Perhaps she was trying to slap him. Maybe she was reaching out for him. Whatever the case may be, his instinct had taken over and he had heard the loud smack. He knew his fist had connected with her face but he didn't stop. He didn't turn around for he knew he would hold her and cradle her telling her he was sorry. For what? He didn't want that. He wanted to be angry so he kept his back to her and entered his cabin. Using every ounce of strength left in him, he restrained himself from slamming the door wanting to keep some dignity and truth to the words he had spoken to her.

Elizabeth heard the click of the door shutting behind her and reached up to wipe away the warm trickle her lip. Holding her fingers up in front of her face, she saw they were tainted with her own blood. She fell into a panicky shock. She had turned Will into a violent man and a drunk. She leaned over her shoulder spitting out a mouthful of blood and wiped the rest on the sleeve of her gown. She then let the tears fall willingly as she slumped into a ball against the wall. Knees to her chest and face in her hands, she sobbed her heart out realizing she had nowhere to go.

Unknown to Elizabeth, on the other side of the wall Will was doing very much the same thing. He rushed over to his desk taking out a bottle of rum he had supplied himself with compliments of Jack. Quickly unscrewing the lid, he put the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back. Just as the rum hit his tongue, he paused rethinking his actions. He quickly spit the liquid back into the bottle. He was angry with himself for being so weak and hurled the bottle across the room with all his strength and was slightly satisfied as it crashed against the wall and shattered spewing shards of glass rum everywhere. He sat down on the bed with his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Elizabeth's loud sobs were drifting through the wall and that was enough to cause him to break into his own. His low cries could barely be heard as he thought of how his world had gone to hell.

A/N 2: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than most but this just felt like a good ending place. The next chapter will be up soon.


	15. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

A/N: First of all I just wanted to give a warning again that Will is a little out of character. But I like it this way! Also the time has come for me to take a vacation. Two in a row actually and I will be gone for 3 weeks. I will be home for one night in between trips and I will try my hardest to make an update so you won't have to go 3 weeks left in suspense! Don't forget to review and thanks for being patient!

Will had been lying awake alone in bed for a good ten minutes. Thoughts of the previous night were running themselves through his head again and again. Elizabeth was not in the room and he wondered where she had slept. He prayed that she was not in Jack's room. Wiping the moisture from his cheeks, he got up slowly from his spot on the bed. He walked around stretching and stalling for time afraid to find Elizabeth.

Finally mustering up enough courage, Will opened the door and stepped outside expecting to see an empty hallway. He looked down and saw Elizabeth curled into a ball asleep against the wall beside his door. He sighed in frustration at his being inconsiderate and her stubbornness. Bending down, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their room. Her petite hands clutched at him as she clung to him and called out to him in her sleep.

Once inside the room, Will laid her on the bed brushing her hair away from her face inspecting the damage he had done. He grabbed a ripped piece of cloth and took it the dining hall dipping it in water from a basin and returned to his cabin. He lightly wiped her tear stained cheeks before carefully cleaning the dried blood from her lips and her chin. He then threw the cloth away and sat beside her on the bed, his eyes soaking up her presence. He placed a hand on either side of her face cradling her into him. He began to cry as he held her and gently pressed his lips to hers as tears slipped from his eyes and puddled on her cheeks.

Will had been slipping in and out of a sleepy unconscious when Elizabeth began to stir in her sleep. She reached up to touch her swollen lip confirming that her memories were from reality not dreams and her eyelids fluttered open bringing Will to a full alertness. He was sitting in the desk chair with his feet resting on the bed. His eyes immediately met with hers and neither of them dared to speak for several minutes.

Will removed his feet from the bed and scooted his chair closer to her. "You know……we need to talk."

"I know," she answered him quietly.

There were a few moments of silence.

"I can't believe you went and slept with Jack." Will knew this was not was he needed nor wanted to say but he was unable to stop himself and continued. "Was I not enough for you?"

"No, you're more than I could have asked for."

"Then what is the problem? What could I have possibly done to drive you to do that?"

"I don't know, Will," she said through silent tears. "Jack and I started to meet during the nights along time ago. It was exactly as I told you. We would talk and laugh. That was it, nothing more…but then one night we kissed. One innocent little kiss." Will quirked an eyebrow at that statement and she continued. "It just went further from there. I'm sure you don't wish for me to elaborate."

"No," Will said softly shaking his head as Elizabeth's mind drifted off down memory lane.

__

Jack and Elizabeth sat indian style across from one another on the floor. They had been engrossed in a game of cards in which Elizabeth had been losing horribly. They both laid down their hands and Elizabeth's had finally beaten Jack's considerably.

"You cheated!" Jack gasped playfully throwing his cards at her.

"Who me?" she batted her eyelashes innocently at him. He responded by lunging at her toppling over her and rolling her with him. The two laughed contented. "Uh, Jack…could you get off of me?" she laughed.

He lay there not moving an inch just staring into her eyes. Force pulled their faces closer and closer until their lips were touching. Jack deepened their first kiss. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Elizabeth," Will's words brought her mind back to the present and she nodded at him. He took a deep breath. "How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not sure. A few months maybe," her voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear it.

"A few months?" he was unable to hide the hurt and surprise from his voice. She only nodded her head in response still shedding silent tears. He took her hands in his own and brought them to his cheek brushing them lightly against his skin. "Why, Elizabeth?" he finally broke out into tears of his own. "Why?" he choked out again. "WHY!?" he screamed in her face throwing her hands away from him.

He covered his face with his hands as he freely cried in front of her causing her own sorrow and tears to intensify. She lay there and simply let him be, not wanting to anger him more. His tears began to slowly taper off and he stared her straight in the eyes.

"I was your first, Elizabeth, right?" he asked her desperately needing her to say yes. She quickly averted her eyes from him casting her gaze downward and her soft cries became harder. "Tell me I was the first, Elizabeth," his voice sad and growing angry at the same time. When she gave no answer, he jumped out of his chair with enough force to send it screeching across the floor before toppling over causing her to jump. In a flash, he grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her lightly. "Tell me!" his voice was pleading and desperate.

Elizabeth was still not answering and he knew. Deep down he had already known but it had now been confirmed for him. He shoved himself hard off the bed and began to pace around the room. Rubbing his face in his hands, he tried to calm himself.

He stopped his pacing in front of the bed pointing his finger at her. "You know," he started, "I could have done the same thing. You're not the only woman on this ship. I bet with a bottle of rum and a little wooing I could have bed Ana like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "And not to mention all the ports we stop at are full of more than willing wenches. I could have anyone of them." He narrowed his eyes at her pointing matter-of-factly.

"I know," her tone was quiet.

"But I didn't even think about touching any one of them. You know why? Because I love, Elizabeth." His tears came full on again. "I fucking love you!" he shouted at her. He took a deep shaky breath before saying anything else. "How could you go and do that to me? To us? Look at what we've become. Look at me!" He held out both of his bare arms showing her his skin that was stretched taut over his bones. "Look what you've driven me to do." He rushed over to his desk quickly pulling out his flask. He opened it and turned it upside down letting all the contents spill on the floor. When it was empty, he tossed it over his shoulder and picked up two glass bottles. The last of his supply. He uncorked one taking a quick sip. "Does that make you happy? Huh? Does it?" He tossed both of the bottles against the far wall satisfied when they crashed and caused Elizabeth to jump. He watched as the glass and rum pooled on the floor with the one he had thrown the night before.

"Will, please stop!" Elizabeth cried out to him truly terrified of his behavior.

He rushed over to her once more kneeling on the floor beside the bed. Pressing his face close to hers, he spoke softly. "Tell me. Was it worth it? Was Jack worth all this trouble?" his voice cracked and all the anger drained from him. "I certainly hope so, for your sake." His breath was hot on her skin but caused her to get goosebumps. He became physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. Too weak to stand, he tipped the fallen chair back upright and crawled into it slumping back.

Elizabeth watched the even rise and fall of his chest. She truly noticed for the first time how pale and sickly he looked. She began to speak quietly to him. "Will, I'm sorry. I don't really know if there is anything I could do or say to make this up to you. Probably not, but…"

Will cut her off. "What are we going to do about this?" his voice was labored and tired.

"What do you mean, Will. What do you want me to do? What do you want to do?"

"I just want you to be happy. I'd rather you be happy with me but…if being with Jack makes you happy…" he couldn't even finish his thought. It was too painful to speak aloud. "What do you want to do?" his voice cracked again.

"I…I truly don't know, Will," she answered through fresh tears.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course. Do you still love me?"

"With all my heart. Do you…you know…love…Jack?" he had to force the words to come out.

"I…I…I don't know," she stuttered. His heart shattered upon hearing that.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Will called out to the intruder.

"Ana," the voice on the other side of the door came out timid.

"Come in," Will invited.

Anamaria poked her head inside the door seeing the couple looking horrible. "Jack sent me to check on you two. No one has seen the two of you all morning. He was getting worried. Are you all right?"

"Actually, no, Ana, we're not all right." Will answered rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

She cast her eyes downward not knowing how to respond to him. "Oh," was all she managed to squeak out. She started out the door.

"Ana," Will called out to her. "Could you send Jack in here. There's a few things we need to straighten out."

"Of course," she nodded her head pasting a fake smile on her face. Closing the door, she headed up to the deck to summon Jack thinking to herself that there were troubled waters ahead for the three of them.


	16. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the incredibly long wait for this chapter! I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read this chapter for being so patient about it. I've just been incredibly busy with things. I actually wrote this chapter once and wasn't satisfied with it so I rewrote and I still don't think it's up to par but I guess it's good enough. Sorry that it's short. I'll try not to take so long next time! Thanks for the reviews and emails. Now on with the story!

* * *

Anamaria approached the helm where she knew she would find Jack. She caringly placed her hand on his shoulder and cleared her voice speaking softly. "Jack, Will and Elizabeth wish to see you. They are awaiting you in their quarters."

Jack knew it must be bad because he saw Anamaria's eyes soften and sympathy shone through them. "Thank you, Ana," he muttered almost inaudibly stepping away from the helm allowing her to grab the wheel. Ana turned watching his form slowly retreating, the usual confident manner absent from his stride. She wondered what drama was to come as she returned her focus to the open waters ahead.

Jack walked slowly taking his time to get the room he dreaded. Once outside the door he began pacing back and forth his boots falling in a rhythmic pattern on the hardwood floor. He paused in front of the door raising his hand to knock then thought better of it and began pacing once more.

'What's the matter with you?' he asked himself. 'You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You're afraid of nothing and no one,' he spoke confidently. After a slight pause he sighed answering himself, 'Except this confrontation.' Trying to be as confident and unfazed as possible, he grabbed the door handle so tightly that his knuckles turned white and slowly pushed the door open just enough for his head to slip through. He peaked in timidly scanning the scene before him. He hesitated to enter seeing their solemn tear stained faces along with the puddles of rum glass on the floor.

"Won't you come in, Jack," Will asked him with a voice laden with fake pleasantness.

Still hesitant, Jack entered the room shutting the door behind him. He casually strode over towards them with a fake smile pasted on his face. Just as he was about to take a seat on the bed Will jumped up with a quickness motioning him with his hands offering the chair to Jack and taking a seat on the wooden desk. Jack let a nervous laugh pass through his lips and sat down in the chair.

A deafening silence filled the room making both Jack and Elizabeth extremely uncomfortable. Will was loving every second that passed by adding to their terror and tension.

Leaning forward with his elbow on his knee Will finally broke the silence. "I know about the whole thing, Jack."

Jack was unable to look Will directly in his eyes. He could feel his icy stare piercing his body and squirmed with nervousness. His eyes darted quickly to various things around the room and he stole a glance of Elizabeth. He was concerned and worried about her condition. He had no idea what had gone on the previous night but it was unpleasant by the looks of her bruised cheek and bloodied shirt.

"Well?" Will's words snapped Jack out of his daze startling him slightly and their eyes locked. Jack was mesmerized by the intense emotions behind Will's eyes and found himself unable to look away. "I know about all of it. The late night rendezvous, how you're her first partner, how long this has been going on, all the lies you two been telling," his voice began escalating as he pounded his closed fist repeatedly on the desk emphasizing his anger. "Every fucking bit of it!"

Jack cringed at Will's yelling and was almost able to hold back his next comment. "Well, I know where all my rum has been disappearing to," he said matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't matter! You steal it anyway! Besides how can you even compare the two?! A fiancée and a few bottles of fucking rum!" This time Jack's mouth stayed closed. Will took a few moments to calm his nerves before continuing. "Answer me this, Jack. Do you even have feelings for Elizabeth or was she just a good reliable lay for you?"

Elizabeth stayed quiet but became uncomfortable upon hearing the two men talk about her as if she wasn't even there. Jack decided not to hold back in his answer regardless of the consequences.

"Yes, I do have feelings for her, Will. I……love her," he answered quickly averting his eyes.

Will could feel the anger rising within him dying to be let free but he closed his eyes swallowing hard and spoke once again when he was back in control.

"Elizabeth, I'll ask you again. Do you…love…him?"

Her eyes darted between the two men silently pleading with them for an answer. "I don't know, Will. I really don't know," she answered with a wavering voice as tears threatened to fall, " but I'm positive that I love you."

"Elizabeth, luv," Jack began, "How can you say that? You told me that you were mine. And I know you never came right out and said that you loved me back but I could feel it every time you touched me. The connection between us was so strong. Don't hold back now just because you're afraid. Say how you truly feel. Let it all out. Put an end to this ugly situa….."

Jack was abruptly cut off by Will. He could no longer control his anger upon hearing the way Jack spoke about the two and quickly lunged practically diving from the desk to Jack. He hooked his arm around Jack's midsection ramming his shoulder into him as hard as he could knocking him to the floor on his back taking the breath from him. He straddled him holding him down as he repeatedly took cheap shots ramming his fists into everything he could. Jack's side, his stomach, his face. Both men were only able to barely hear Elizabeth's desperate shouts as she weakly tried to pull Will off of Jack.

Will had turned into a madman not fully conscious of his actions. Irritated by the constant tugging on his back, he threw his arm back violently tossing Elizabeth to the floor. Jack had had enough. With all the strength he had left, Jack shoved the heels of his hands hard into Will's chest reversing their position. With Will now on his back, Jack grabbed his wrists holding him down until he was able to calm down. As the squirming subsided and his breathing returned to normal, Jack let go of Will.

Will stood up brushing himself off before helping Elizabeth up off the floor. "Well, there's only one way to solve this," Will spoke quietly. "We'll each spend a full day with Elizabeth alone. All bets are off, anything goes. We each have a full day to prove our love to her and woo her any way we feel necessary and appropriate. Then after the full two days she can make her decision. Does everyone agree to this?" he asked looking from one of them to the next as they both nodded their agreement. "Ok, then since it's already past noon we'll start tomorrow. May the best man win."

Will extended his hand outward and Jack willingly shook it accepting the challenge that lay ahead of him. He watched as Will quickly exited the room with tears now flowing freely from his eyes. Once the door was closed Jack rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Oh, luv! I'm so sorry you had to be here for that." He took her in his arms squeezing her tight.

She shoved him away none too gently. "Jack," she scolded him. "It's not fair for you to get a head start. Please leave me. I wish to be alone," she told him as she silently cried. "You need to get yourself cleaned up anyway. You look like hell." Then she turned her back on him climbing into bed and curling into herself as if trying to disappear.

Jack sighed and followed her wishes leaving her to be alone. As he walked across the deck on his way to the dining hall to clean himself up he heard gasps and felt stares from his crewmembers. Will must have messed him up worse than he thought. He ignored Ana's offers to help him and ordered her to take over the Pearl for the rest of the day and he began immediately planning out his day with Elizabeth.


	17. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

Jack casually walked into the dining hall where he found himself, thankfully, alone and found the recently filled water basin lying in one corner of the room. He opened the cabinet on one side of the room taking notice of his badly beaten face in the mirror hanging inside. Turning his head from side to side inspecting the damage, he pulled a clean cloth from the cabinet and returned to the basin and squatted in front of it. Jack dipped the cloth in the water and sighed with soothing relief as he felt the warmth soak in.

Lifting the cloth and wringing it out slightly, Jack closed his eyes and began to carefully dab and wipe the cuts and excess blood and dirt from his sweaty face. He alternated between dipping the cloth and wiping his cuts applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He stood up glancing in the mirror of the cabinet door that remained open. He winced at the crimson fluid still slowly seeping from his busted lip, eye, and nose.

As the blood slowed its trickle, Jack pulled a full bottle of his beloved rum from his stash and held the cloth to the mouth of the bottle as he tipped it slightly soaking the cloth with the darkened liquor. He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut, as he quickly dabbed his cuts and gashes with the rum, hoping to numb his now throbbing pain. As his bleeding subsided, he carefully cleaned his face once more washing away the rest of the grime, careful to not reopen any wounds, and then finished with his arms and hands. When he was satisfied, he carelessly tossed the used cloth into the basin to mingle with the remnants of his blood and dirt in the murky water.

Jack retrieved his open bottle promising himself today that there would be no more after this bottle. He wanted…no needed to be alert for the next few days. He strolled out the door onto the deck into the hot sun squinting his eyes while they adjusted. He walked over to the helm swinging his arms splashing small puddles of rum as he went and stopped when he stood beside Ana.

"Hey, what the hell happened in there?" Ana asked in a hushed tone, voice full of concern. She feared for her captain and what was becoming of the once harmless love triangle.

"Never mind," he answered with a stern voice. Upon seeing the worry etched in her features, his voice softened, "Just a few scratches. Nothing more," he subconsciously ran a finger over his eyebrow and then his lower lip. His distant eyes refocused and he spoke again in his stern tone. "I want you to dock at the nearest pirate town we come to. There are a few things I need to get. We'll dock until tomorrow morning. You'll be steering again tomorrow and I expect to be leaving at dawn. Understood?"

She nodded and watched as he walked away. Jack sat near the edge of the deck stretching out in the warm sun. He closed his eyes and downed the rest of rum letting its comfort wash through him as his thoughts drove him to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Jack was pulled from his much-needed slumber as Ana gently shook his slumped shoulders and called his name.

"Jack." A pause. "Jack? We're here." She watched his eyes slit open and shook him once more for good measure. "Jack, we're docked."

"Where are we?" he grumbled trying to fully wake up. The forgotten empty bottle slipped from his fingers and rolled across the deck.

"Fouillis," she answered.

Fully alert now, Jack jumped up and raced back to his cabin leaving a confused Ana in the dust. Once inside, he pulled out a piece of parchment, carefully folded, and a pen and shoved them securely into his belt. He put on his coat and his hat and left the ship. He walked swiftly down the dock and through the gates and spotted a row of bushes just outside. He crouched down in the bushes hidden away in the shadows and waited for Will.

* * *

Will, realizing this may be his only chance to get things he would need for his night, quickly ran into the room he shared with Elizabeth. He changed his shirt and neatly retied his hair back into place. He stole a quick glance at Elizabeth tossing restlessly in her sleep and walked over to her bedside. He bent over placing a single kiss on her forehead and her sleep seemed to calm slightly. He went to the door turning once to look at his love on last time and rushed out closing the door behind him.

He found Anamaria pacing back and forth across the deck and walked over to her stepping in her tracks. "Ana, where are we?" he asked her.

"Fouillis." Then, "Will, what's going on?" she asked without giving him time to speak.

"It's a long and complicated situation, Ana. I have to go out. What time are we scheduled to leave out?"

"Tomorrow morning." She cocked her eyebrows at him. "Will, please, what is going on? You and Jack are rushing around like mad men. It seems as if the two of you were involved in some sort of tiff. And I haven't seen Elizabeth all day. Is everything all right? I mean…" she thought rephrasing her words, "Is everything going to be all right?"

"I pray to God it will be," he answered. Then, "I'll be back tonight but just in case don't let Jack leave me behind. Okay?"

She nodded her head and watched as he took off out into the town.

Will clutched the bag of coins in one hand and cupped the other over his eyes shading the sun. He read the signs that hung above the rows of shops and thought where to begin. He walked toward the first shop unaware that he was being followed.

* * *

Jack spotted Will and stayed a good distance behind him creeping in the shadows following him from shop to shop. He retrieved his pen and parchment taking notes of Will's purchases. He jotted down quick notes to later make his own purchases.

Flowers, chocolates, candles, dinner…

"Wow," he thought to himself. "Will has decided to go all out." This meant he would have to everything Will did and more. He had to find a way to one up him. He wanted to look and smell his best and quickly added soap to his growing list.

As the sun was beginning to set, Will walked into a tavern and Jack was thankful that he was finally done. He quickly reviewed his list and trotted off to do a little shopping of his own.

* * *

Will walked over to a semi-quiet dark corner of a tavern called _Davy Jones' Locker_ and set his purchases on a chair beside his and waved a barmaid over. He asked her for chicken and potatoes along with a mug of rum and patiently waited while she fetched it for him.

He slowly drank his rum trying to relax his tensed muscle desperately wanting to escape his troubles. No matter what he did though, his thoughts always returned to Elizabeth and her affair with Jack. Unable to soothe his pain, he chugged the rest of his rum and looked at his half-eaten dinner. He took inventory of his things as he gathered them into his arms and carried the rest of his dinner with him. He left after tossing a few coins on the table and returned to the Black Pearl.

Once on board, he quietly tiptoed to his cabin and carefully placed his things in a cabinet securely shutting the door. He walked over to the desk and lit a candle seeing that Elizabeth was in fact not in the room. Feeling slightly sheepish for having tiptoed delicately around the room for no reason, he grabbed the plate of his left over dinner and went to the dining hall where he found Elizabeth sitting at the table alone, a half empty bottle of rum resting in her hand. Her back was to him and she was oblivious to the fact that she was no longer alone. He walked slowly toward her not wanting to scare her and heard her faint sobs.

Will pulled out a chair beside where she sat and gently pried the bottle from her grasp as he took a seat next to her. He slid the bottle across the table out of her reach and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear away from her face. Cupping her chin in his hand, he forced her to look at him. Her eyes were blood shot, tear tracks marred her puffy cheeks, hair sticky and matted. She looked pitiful he thought. Her sobs continued and grew louder by the second.

"Will!" she cried to him. "I'm so sorry," she said between breaths. "I'm sorry for what I've done…to all of us. I wish I could take it all back."

He shushed her and cradled her head against his chest kissing the top of her head, comforting her the way one would comfort a child. Gently rocking her back and forth, her spoke calming words to try and soothe her soul.

"Liz, what's done is done. You can't change that. It's in the past and all we can do is move on. I want you to just enjoy yourself, okay? With me and Jack on our nights. Okay. Let all of your feelings out and figure out what's best for you no matter who you choose to be with. That's what we both want. For you to be happy. I don't exactly know Jack's intentions but I do know he cares about you. Remember that. And I love you so much, Elizabeth. Remember that, too. Just make sure you make the right decision for you." He tapped his index finger on her nose when he said 'you' for empasis.

He lifted her back upright and looked into her eyes. He had stopped her crying and forced a small smile which she surprisingly returned. He ran his thumbs under her eyes and down her cheeks wiping away the last of her tears and pushed her hair out of her face. He slowly pulled her face towards his, unsure of himself, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. A sweet kiss that lasted only a moment.

Will gestured toward to rum and raised his eyebrows. "Rum?" he questioned with that single word.

She let a quick nervous laugh escape her lips. "I don't know," she shrugged. "You and Jack seem to think it solves all the problems the world can throw at you so I thought I'd see if it would solve mine," she admitted guiltily.

He shook his head in disappointment. "So did it?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"No," she said so quietly that Will had strain to hear it.

After a few silent moments, he tried to lighten the mood, "So does that vile drink turn even the most respectable women into complete scoundrels, too?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

She allowed herself to laugh at his attempted humor. She gave him no answer but laughter. When she quieted he pushed his plate of food toward her.

"Here, eat this. I brought it for you and look like you haven't eaten in days."

She accepted the food without a fuss and after she finished he walked her to their bedroom where the lone candle still sat burning on the desk. Elizabeth climbed into bed and Will tucked her in. He sat in the wooden chair, leaned it back against the desk, and propped his feet up on the bed wanting to respect the fairness of the game and blew out the candle as they said goodnight to each other.

* * *

Jack finished his shopping late into the night. Then, he found a bar where he was able to drink himself halfway to unconsciousness before dragging his ass along with his things back to his ship. He stumbled into his cabin and clumsily stuffed his purchases into his desk drawers. He shrugged his coat off, threw it over the back of his chair, tossed his hat onto the desk, and kicked his boots off haphazardly onto the floor. Jack literally fell into bed, exhausted, and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to take some time to outline all my ideas for the rest of the story since there isn't that much left and hopefully that will make it easier for me to get the chapters out to you quicker. Sorry for the long wait! Don't forget to review please. 


	18. A Day O' Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. Lyrics are from The Dolphin's Cry by Live.

A/N: So after a long hiatus it's finally back! Now I could bore w/ all the reasons why this story has been on hold for so long but instead I just want to thank all of you who were patient with me and to those who continued to review. Also welcome to the new readers. On with the story!

* * *

Anamaria crept quietly down the dark hall to Jack's cabin just before dawn to wake him as he had requested. Upon entering his room, she gently reached out to shake his shoulder bringing him out of his deep slumber. When his eyes slit open, she spoke softly to him.

"Jack, dawn is approaching."

Jack answered her with a groan and mumbled something about 'crazy woman,' so Anamaria shook him again, none-too gently this time.

"Jack, you asked me to wake you up this morning before dawn. You better get going if you want to get your day started with Elizabeth."

Jack's eyes shot open at the mention of her name. "Elizabeth?" he asked confused as he stumbled out of bed, the sheets tangling around his legs causing him to fall into a heap on the floor. His eyes stared straight into someone's feet. He ran his eyes up finding Anamaria standing before him, an amused smirk spread across her face.

"Thank you, Ana. That will be all," he said to her while he disentangled himself from the bed sheets. He impatiently waited for her to leave before making his bed for the first time in what felt like forever.

Jack went in search of an empty tub and filled it with clean water before bringing it back to his cabin. He grabbed his bar of soap and a clean rag. Then he stripped his clothes and lowered himself slowly into the tub. Jack took a lot of time and care going over every inch of his body several times with soap and water. When he was finally satisfied, Jack stood up and stepped out of the tub careful not to slip as the water glistened against his tanned skin and slid slowly downward. He let himself air dry a few minutes before dressing in his usual but this time clean clothes. He pulled a never before used brush from a desk drawer and pulled it through his hair ridding it of as many tangles as he could and then applied the usual kohl lining around his eyes.

Jack turned to the tub filled with murky water and made a face of disgust. Then he dragged the tub to the deck and emptied the water overboard before taking it to the kitchen taking his time to refill it this time with heated water boiled on the stove. Jack then drug the tub back to his cabin and dug through his things finding a bottle of lavender oil he had brought especially for this occasion. He poured a generous amount of the oil into the hot water stirring it around with his hand and dropped a fresh cloth over the side.

Jack then went in search of Anamaria to help him cook a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast for two. He set he two plates on a tray along with two glasses of juice and carried it back to his room setting it on his desk. He looked out his window and saw the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Ah, right on schedule. Time to go wake fair Elizabeth," Jack said to himself, excitement shinning in his eyes.

Jack walked to the next door down which belonged to Elizabeth and Will and he turned the knob strolling in not bothering to knock. He was pleased to see Elizabeth asleep alone in the bed. Will slept in the hard wooden chair beside the bed. Jack stopped at the bed kneeling beside it carelessly knocking Will's feet to the floor.

"Elizabeth, time to wake up, luv," Jack gently shook her awake. He watched her open her eyes and drift into full consciousness.

"Jack!" she answered him excitedly.

"Time for a wonderful day o' Jack," he whispered grabbing her left hand and slipping of the diamond she wore. "Without this," he added placing it on the desk. Then he scooped her up in his arms carrying a smiling, giggling Elizabeth out of the room kicking the door gently shut behind them.

* * *

Will opened his eyes and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Pain stabbed at his chest and nausea licked at the back of his throat as he thought about the next twenty-four hours. He took the diamond ring and dropped it in a drawer so it wouldn't get lost and then he climbed into bed. Snuggled deep into the pillow, Will breathed deeply the scent Elizabeth had left behind and tried desperately to fall asleep.

* * *

Jack carried Elizabeth into his cabin tossing her gently onto his bed and walked to the door making sure it was locked.

"I drew a bath for you, luv," Jack motioned toward the tub. "Why don't you strip out of those clothes and I'll help you wash up," he told her with a seductive smile.

She rose from the bed and slipped the gown over her shoulders letting it slip down her body pooling around her feet. She walked toward him feeling his eyes on her hips as they swayed side to side. When she reached the tub, he grabbed her hand helping her into the water.

"Mmm, lavender. My favorite," she said appreciatively, closing her eyes.

Jack grabbed the cloth before she had the chance to and sensually washed her entire body. By the time he finished bathing her, they were both incredibly turned on from his touching her in all the right places. He lifted her from the tub and she wrapped her legs around him drenching his clothes. They crashed onto his bed where they made passionate love forgetting all about their breakfast.

* * *

The two of them spent most of the day laying in bed talking and laughing having finally eaten their breakfasts for lunch.

Later in the day as dinner time drew near, Jack got up and got dressed telling Elizabeth to stay there and get some rest while he went to make dinner. Jack swaggered off smiling to himself as he went in search of Anamaria. Upon finding her, he burdened her with his dilemma and all but got down on his knees to ask her to cook dinner for them. She grudgingly agreed and prepared the creamy chicken and biscuits that he had bought and passed it off to him as soon as it was done.

Jack carried a small table and an extra chair to his cabin, grateful to find Elizabeth asleep. He set the plates of prepared food on each side of the table and two glasses of rum. Thankful he could have his first taste of rum for the day, he took a large swig straight from the bottle.

He set two long candles in candlesticks and placed side by side in the center of the table and lit them. 'Perfect,' he thought as he grabbed the red roses he got for her and strolled toward the bed.

"Oh, Lizzie," he called sliding a rose across her cheek. She opened her eyes, smiling up at him.

"I made dinner for us," he lied.

"Mmm, it smells wonderful."

He handed her the roses and she took them from him bringing them to her nose to smell them.

"They smell beautiful, Jack. Thank you," she answered. She then laid them on the desk and got out of bed draping her gown over her naked body. They sat down to dinner and Jack watched intently as she leaned over to take her first bite.

"Jack, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Did you really cook this?"

"I sure did, luv," he lied again.

She smiled at him reaching for her glass slightly disappointed to find rum inside but drinking it anyway. They ate until they were stuffed and Jack moved the candles to the desk by the bed and pushed the table against the wall. He pulled a tin from his desk opening it to pull out a crème-filled chocolate. He fed it to her slipping the tip of his finger inside her mouth. His body excitedly responded to the sliding of her lips across his finger.

Jack moved pretty fast ridding them both of their clothes and he heard Elizabeth draw a sharp breath at his touch. She clutched him to her, tipping her head back as his hands moved over her, stroking her everywhere, sliding down to pull her close to the hardness of his hips.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered against her mouth, and she clung to him and whispered back, "You."

Elizabeth drowned in the heat, waves of it washed over her as Jack moved against her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She stretched against him, drunk with desire.

His whisper tickled her ear and made her squirm. "You have a beautiful body, Elizabeth. You were made for love." He slid his hand between her legs and she gasped and arched up to meet him.

"Don't ever stop touching me," she said thickly. Her skin prickled and the pounding came stronger, in rhythm with his hand. "Don't ever stop."

But he did momentarily, only long enough to slip inside her. She felt her entire body clench and throb as he rock into her, felt herself drawn into the pounding in her blood, in his blood, the pounding everywhere.

The pressure was everywhere, growing stronger, and she move against the hard barrier of his body when she felt the itch start under her skin. Elizabeth clung to him, drunk with pleasure, aching for release. She buried her face against his chest as she felt the pressure wind tighter and she knew she was going to explode. She cried out as the pressure flared in her and her skin screamed, and then everything did explode, the heat arcing through her body as she gasped in his arms.

Then he moaned and his head dropped to her shoulder and she felt his grasp tighten on her as he released inside her slumping over her body. They held each other tightly as the waves lapped inside them like little aftershocks.

Jack rolled to the side of her, their sweat slicked bodies glistening in the moonlight. They lay together for what felt like an eternity before Jack started to feel romantic and emotional. Somethng he wasn't used to. He stroked the side of her face moving her hair to the side and began speaking his feelings softly to her.

"The way you're bathed in light reminds me of that night God laid me down into your rose garden of trust. And I was swept away with nothing left to say. Some helpless fool yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace. You're all I need to find. So when the time is right come to me sweetly, come to me. We meet again. It's like we never left. Time in between was just a dream. Did we leave this place? This crazy fog surrounds me. You wrap your legs around me. All I can do to try and breathe. Let me breathe. So we can go together. Love will lead us, alright. Love will lead us, she will lead us. Can you hear the dolphin's cry? See the road rise up to meet us. It's in the air we breathe tonight. Love will lead us, she will lead us. Life is like a shooting star. It don't matter who you are. If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time. We are lost 'til we are found. This phoenix rises up from the ground. And all these wars are over."

Elizabeth tried unsuccessfully to blink back the tears shining in her eyes. "That was beautiful, Jack. Do you mean it?" she asked truly touched.

"Every word, luv," he answered her stroking her cheek again and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. They tangled themselves in each other's arms, content in the moment and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope it was worth the wait. There are 3 more chapters to go and they are written and ready to be posted. Please read and review and I'll get the next chappie up in the few days! 


	19. Will's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. Lyrics Remember Me by Bo Bice and lyrics Broken by Seether

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

Will had slept very restlessly the previous night waking up practically every hour. This morning he lay in bed extremely bored and unable to fall asleep again. After what felt like hours of lying in the same spot, Will stretched from his toes through to his fingertips and then he literally rolled out of bed.

He left his room in search of a tub not bothering to put on a shirt or shoes. When he located a tub, he heated water and filled it before dragging it back to his room. He opened a bottle of lavender oil he had bought for this day knowing it was Elizabeth's favorite scent and poured a generous amount in the hot water mixing it with his hand. He then pulled a rose from the bouquet he bought, ripping the petals off and sprinkled them across the water in the tub throwing the stem out his window.

Remembering he had one last task to complete before retrieving his fiancée, he headed to the kitchen preparing a breakfast of fruit, cream, and juice. He set the breakfast on a tray and carried it into the bedroom sitting it on his desk and covering the tray.

Then he tested the water finding it at a perfect temperature and walked toward Jack's cabin stopping in front of it with his fingers wrapped around the doorknob. He paused taking a deep breath preparing himself for whatever scene lay beyond the closed door. Exhaling, he turned the knob slowly and pushed open the door, his stomach lurching at the sight that lay before his eyes.

The first rays of light of the morning were peeking through the window cast across the bed where Elizabeth lay wrapped in Jack's arms. Their naked shoulders were exposed from where the sheet had dropped a few inches.

Will knew nothing could have prepared his eyes for this sight and as he felt the bile rise in his throat he ran over to the window. He thrust his head out the window breathing in the salty ocean air but it was no use. His stomach lurched again and he heaved over the edge of the boat.

Elizabeth awoke upon hearing Will's chokes and gags and gasps for air. She flew out of bed quickly pulling her gown over her head and rushed to Will's side by the window. She pulled the hair back away from his face holding it at the nape of his neck and he spat trying to clean his mouth out.

"Will, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked wide-eyed and concerned.

"Fine," he snapped. "It's just it's not everyday you get to see your fiancée in bed naked and lying with another man." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he leaned over and heaved once more out of the window. Elizabeth turned her face away allowing him to finish before gripping his arm and pulling him fast toward the door.

"We have to get you out of here," she said pushing him out into the hallway. "Not the best start for our day," she smiled uneasy at him trying to lighten the mood wiping her hand across his sweat-slicked forehead seeing the color returning to his face.

"Wait right here and don't move," he told her and then ran off to rinse his mouth out and grabbed a mint leaf to chew. Satisfied, he returned finding Elizabeth standing in the middle of the hall right where he left her. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom gently setting her down on the bed. After locking the door, he slipped his pants off letting them drop to the floor stepping out of them leaving him completely naked.

He walked over to her swinging freely and hooked his thumbs under the neck of her gown pushing it off of her shoulders and slipping it down exposing her bare chest. He took her hand pulling her from the bed allowing her gown to fall the rest of the way to the floor leaving her, too, completely naked.

"I've got this bath prepared for us, but first…" he pulled her over to the desk opening a drawer and retrieving her diamond ring. "I think this belongs here," he finished, slipping the sparkling rock onto her bare ring finger. She smiled at him, the shine in her eyes matching the one of her diamond.

"Now, it's time to get pampered," he said to her dragging her to the tub. He stepped in first pulling her inside in front of him. Sitting down, he pulled her down squeezing her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her pulling her back to him.

"This is beautiful," she told him eyeing the rose petals floating on the water's surface. "And it smells wonderful," she breathed.

Will moved all of her hair over one shoulder and bent his head down kissing her neck, gently scraping his teeth along her smooth skin. She moaned her appreciation to him and felt him respond. He was hard, pressing into her back and she purposely adjusted herself, rubbing into him.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, cupping her chin and twisting her face toward his to plant a soft kiss on her plump pouty lips. When they broke the kiss, they were breathless staring at one another lost in a trance.

Will grabbed the sponge from beneath the water washing first his own body and then Elizabeth's. Taking his time, he made sure he touched every inch of her body. When they both could stand it no longer, Will stood up and stepped out of the tub helping her up. He lifter her up in his hands, cupping her rear as she wrapped her legs around him and he gently lowered her onto him.

Elizabeth moaned as he filled her enjoying the feeling of his body touching every part of hers. He slammed her back into the wall with more force than he had intended causing her to yelp. Realizing she was only shocked and not hurt, he continued pumping into her leaning all their weight into the wall. They felt the pressure building inside and came in unison and then slumped together. Too tired to do anything, Will carried Elizabeth to the bed and laid her down climbing in beside her.

"I love you, Elizabeth," Will said stroking her cheek.

"I love you, too, Will," she answered before leaning over landing a soft kiss on his lips.

When their strength was up, Will set the tray of fruit on the bed along with some chocolates dipping the fruit in the cream and alternating between feeding her and himself.

Much of the rest of the day went similar to the one before. They spent the day talking and laughing and reminiscing. Elizabeth wasn't bored in the slightest but wondered why the two days were so similar.

* * *

As evening approached, Will told her he had to go prepare dinner. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen where he spent the time preparing their food himself and making sure it was perfect. After arranging the pasta and bread onto a platter, he set them on a tray and had Anamaria fetch the small table and extra chair from Jack's cabin.

She met him at the door taking the tray while he set up the table and arranged the chairs. He took the tray from her thanking her for the help and closed the door behind him. Will set the food on the table setting the vase holding the roses in the center. He then placed a candle on each side of the roses and lit them. Satisfied with the set up, he popped the cork of his wine bottle pouring each of them a glass. Will turned around to find Elizabeth's eyes on him, love shining in her eyes.

"Dinner is served, madam," he said jokingly. Elizabeth stood, putting on a fresh gown and walked to the table where Will pulled her chair out waiting for her to be seated and pushing it in again. When he was seated across from her she spoke.

"Will, this is amazing. And it smells delicious!" After tasting her pasta she added, "This tastes really great. Did you cook this?"

"Yes, I did," he said smiling, "All by myself."

She laughed at the proud look on his face and raised her glass to him. "To love," she toasted.

"To spending a life time together," he added.

"Cheers," she responded and they clinked their glasses together. She took a sip grateful for tasty wine rather than more rum. When they finished their meal, Will pulled a piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"Elizabeth, last night I wrote you a poem. I had to get my feeling out and when I put them on paper, I felt so much better. Would you like me to read it to you?" he asked suddenly wishing he hadn't told her about it.

"Yes, please," she answered him curiously.

Will cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his pants. He began sweating as the nerves suddenly hit him. He unfolded the paper clearing his throat once again before beginning.

"Darkness calls and sheds its light on me  
It makes me feel like what we had was really nothing at all  
Now do you care or am I in this alone  
Well maybe I am

So this is love  
It feels like agony  
I want you here  
Cause the thought of you with someone else is hell on earth  
I can't breathe  
Knowing that you don't believe  
In all that we had  
So all that I ask is  
Remember me  
Remember all the times  
All the endless nights  
We didn't want to see  
Oh remember me  
and how I made you laugh  
Till I made you cry we had everything

So don't you ever forget  
Never forget, remember me "

He finished and folded the paper back placing it on the table before looking into her eyes. He was surprised to find them glistening with tears.

"Good or bad?" he questioned.

"The words were good but you seem to be preparing to let me go. Like your giving up," she said swiping at a tear.

"Truthfully, I have no idea what to expect. That is how I was feeling last night. Well, for a while actually. But I can promise you one thing. I most certainly have not given up. I just don't want to be completely crushed if you don't choose to be with me."

"Convince me," she crooked her finger at him in a come hither motion.

He carried her to the bed lying down with her and she pulled her gown over her head and his hands were on her instantly, cupping her breasts, making her draw a sharp breath. She touched him, too, then stroking his chest with her fingertips over his pants until she felt him shudder. He stripped his clothes and she stroke him again, and she felt his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her hips as she moved to meet him. They tormented each other touching and kissing and sliding together, gasping small laughs as they collided in heat until Elizabeth thought she'd scream if he didn't take her. "Now," she said finally. "Please, now."

"Come here," he said pulling her over on top of him. "Stay on top of me this time. You'll like it better."

He was lovely and hot under her, and she stretched against him, forgetting the night before. He was moving under her now pulling her hips up to his, spreading her thighs apart with his legs.

"Whenever you're ready." Will kissed her shoulder. "Just don't wait too long or I'll lose my mind."

He was hard between her thighs, and she rocked a little against him and watched him close his eyes. His hands were suddenly tight on her waist, as if he were trying to make her listen harder. "You make me crazy. I've been thinking about you for two days."

She took a deep breath and found him with her hand. He held her hips so tightly she knew she'd have fingerprint bruises the next day. She guided herself over him and eased him a little way into her. He felt wonderful and her heart pounded and she felt her blood begin to rush and she stopped, trying to keep from spinning out of control.

Elizabeth moved against him slowly, holding him hard inside her feeling her skin heat, trying to keep her breathing slow as she watched his face etched with ecstasy. She squeezed him with the muscles inside her and her heart pounded as she watched him suck in his breath. Then she moved her hips against his and he moved to meet her, and her blood began to bubble.

She eased herself up until she was sitting, straddling him until he was high inside her. He ran his hands up her body and she could feel the pressure growing, little flames of heat licking inside her as she rocked against him. The licking flames flared into a hot spiral, and she knew that it was going to explode. Then Will arched up to hold her, dragging her down to his warmth and she was wrapped safe in his arms as he moved convulsively inside her.

"Come on, Elizabeth," he breathed into her ear, and she pressed herself hard down against him and then everything did explode in a surge of flames and she rocked against him over and over crying out when he cried out in his own climax. She clutched at him until even the tiny aftershocks inside her were gone.

"I love you, Will," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, too," he answered wiping the tears from her cheek. "I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh. I want to hold you high and steal your pain away. Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away."

They cradled each other in their arms comforting one another and fell asleep.


	20. Deciding the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke the next morning feeling at peace wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She turned over to face Will and her stirring caused him to wake up. He pulled her closer to him flat against his chest.

"Mmm," he moaned appreciatively. "So, how does it feel to be the future Mrs. William Turner?" he asked while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What makes you so sure that's who I am?" she asked pulling back a bit to look in his eyes.

"After last night, I have no doubts," he answered smiling at her, his face a mask of pure cockiness.

"Well, don't get your hopes to high yet. I haven't made my final decision yet." Elizabeth saw Will's face fall and she quickly added, "But you're chances are looking very good."

He leaned into her giving her a passionate kiss that she'd be sure to remember. When they broke the kiss, Elizabeth climbed out of bed and got dressed.

"I'm going to think it over today and I'll make my decision. I'll let you both know tomorrow." With that said, she left heading up to the main deck for some well needed sun light.

Will then got out of bed as well and got dressed. As he stepped out of his room, he came face to face with Jack, who had also just stepped out of his room. They glared at each other for a few moments staring each other down. It was Will who finally broke the silence.

"Elizabeth said she would let us know of her decision tomorrow."

"Good luck," Jack said to him sticking out his hand.

"Good luck," Will said back, taking Jack's extended hand in his own for a handshake. They dropped the stiff handshake and walked out to the deck where they avoided each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

That night Elizabeth elected to stay with Anamaria in her cabin. After setting up a cot in the small almost non-existent cabin, they lay side by side in their beds.

"I don't know what to do," Elizabeth whined for what felt like, to Anamaria, the hundredth time that night.

"I'm tired of hearing you whine. I'm obviously not sleeping until you figure this out. So, here's what we're going to do. You can list the pros and the cons of both of the guys and then the choice should be obvious. Good plan?" she questioned hopefully.

"It's worth a try," Elizabeth agreed.

"OK, first, there's Will. He obviously loves you."

"Yes."

"And you're already technically engaged."

"Well, yes."

"And he would make a wonderful husband and father."

"I believe so."

"Anything else?" Ana prompted.

"Well, like you mentioned he loves me, but also he tells me so. Quite often."

"That's always nice."

"And he's very handsome."

"That's important."

"Um, he has all his teeth," they laughed together. "On a more serious note, he would provide well for me." Elizabeth paused thinking some more. "He's also my best friend and I've known him practically forever."

When she was silent for a while, Ana spoke. "What about the cons? Are there any?"

"Well," Elizabeth thought carefully about the question, "If I stay with Will, we'll go back to Port Royal and stay permanently. I'll never see any of you again. And then there's that newly developed temper of his. It scares me."

"He's not drinking anymore is he?" Ana asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Has he shown his temper since he quit?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't seen it since. But you know what, sometimes he seems a little too clingy or needy. This situation has made it much worse."

"I imagine it would. Okay, is there anything else?" When Elizabeth only shrugged her shoulders, Ana moved on. "Okay, what about Jack? He's lazy. He'll probably never get married. I'm pretty sure he'd be a lousy husband and father. With Jack you would be at sea for most of your life, a fugitive on the run. You'll pretty much never see your father. Oh, and what about the drinking? He drinks rum like a fish drinks water."

"Okay! Are you through with the Jack bashing?" Elizabeth asked obviously agitated.

"No, he doesn't have all real teeth," Ana laughed trying to lighten the mood. She was flooded with relief as Elizabeth laughed with her.

"Well, also the day I spent with him, he never told me he loved me."

"Okay, how about the pros," Ana changed the subject upon seeing the sad look on Elizabeth's face.

"Well…" she hesitated trying to think. "He's quite exciting."

"That he is," Ana agreed.

"And he's funny."

"Yes."

"And he's good looking."

Ana raised her eyebrows at her obviously disagreeing.

"Well, you know in a poor hygiene pirate sort of way."

"Anything else?" Ana asked.

"Well, Jack said some really beautiful things to me. But also sometimes I feel he has no morals. And he lies quite a bit." Ana nodded. "And Will, he wrote me a poem. I feel as if he's almost given up." Elizabeth sighed in frustration.

"Well, to me with everything you've said, the choice seems so simple. But I can't make this decision for you."

"If it's so obvious, then why can't I choose? I love them both and I want them both! I guess I know the smart decision but will I be satisfied? Either way I'm not sure." Elizabeth groaned in frustration putting a pillow over her face to muffle out the sound.

"Look," Ana started, "Just go with your heart. Whatever it tells you. And get some sleep and you'll feel better. I've helped you as far as I can. Now, the rest is up to you. Good night," she finished, blowing out the candle illuminating the room.

"Good night," Elizabeth answered but it was no use. Anamaria was already asleep and snoring.

After hours of lying awake going back and forth between the two choices, Elizabeth became at peace with her decision and was able to fall into an only slightly fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth awoke and turned toward the other bed in the room. Empty. Anamaria had already woken up and left. Elizabeth lay awake in bed for as long as she could stand, not wanting to face Jack and Will. She knew as soon as she stepped foot outside the room, she would be bombarded.

Finally, she mustered up enough courage to face the day. She crossed the room to the door slowly opening it and poking her head out. The coast was clear. She stepped into the hallway and jumped when she saw the both of them pacing back and forth on the deck. She took a deep breath and walked up to them.

Upon seeing her, they both rushed over to her frantically grabbing at her and demanding to know the outcome. Elizabeth jerked away from them composing herself and allowing them both to calm down.

"I suppose there's somewhere private we could go to do this," she asked them, seeing everyone's eyes on them.

Jack walked them to the upper deck. "I suppose this well be fine," he said impatiently with a wave of his hand. "Go about your business!" he yelled to the crew and everyone went back into motion.

She began speaking as she looked at them, their eyes intent on hers. "First of all I want to tell you that both of my days with you were absolutely amazing and wonderful. I couldn't have asked for anything more. Will, you're an amazing man and I love you. You know that. Jack, you are incredible as well. And I also love you. I spent all last night talking out the situation and thinking about it. I hate that it has all come down to this but I have made a final decision to end this whole mess. I don't want to hurt either of you but I've put myself in this situation. I hope that you will be able to forgive me some day." She paused as her eyes started to well up with tears. "Well, I guess I have dragged this on long enough," she said wiping a tear away. "The man I am choosing to stay with is…"

She drew a deep breath preparing for their reactions and the two men were holding their breath. She closed her eyes and a trickle of fresh tears fell down both cheeks.

"I choose you," she said opening her eyes staring square into his face.

* * *

A/N: I know. Evil cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. Only 1 more chapter to go! Let me know what you think. 


	21. The Final Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I used lyrics from broken by seether and lyrics to get over it by avril lavigne. So what I like using lyrics in my fics, don't hurt me!

* * *

"I choose you," she said opening her eyes staring square into his face, "Jack."

Both men's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Will's face a mask of shock and horror, Jack's of shock and pleasure.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed waving his hand as he started toward her. Before he was able to reach her, they heard the clinking metal of a drawn sword and he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes slid to the side glancing at Will from the corner of his eye feeling the cold steel tip of a blade chilling his neck.

"Take me to Port Royal," Will demanded furiously but with a calm unraised voice, the blade of his sword resting beside Jack's neck.

"You got it," Jack answered pointing a crooked finger at Will, inching slowly away from the cold blade, making his way to the helm. He immediately began barking orders as they changed their course of direction as Will had requested.

Satisfied at being listened to, Will sheathed his sword and glared at Elizabeth. Anger, sorrow, and hatred all shining through his angelic face at once. "How could you do this to me?" he asked, his voice breaking with exhaustion and emotion. "I thought we meant much more to you," he said casting his eyes downward as his voice shook, daring to betray him.

"I'm sorry, Will. I really am," she said quietly. "I thought this would be better for me. I suppose I'm being completely selfish, but you told me to do what I wanted. Everyone kept telling me to follow my heart. So I did. The heart wants what it wants," she defended.

"How?" he yelled, turning steel cold eyes upon her. "How could this possibly be better for you!"

"Will, please! Don't yell at me," she pleaded. "I know that I could never ask you to understand. I just hope that someday eventually you'll be able to forgive me." She then slipped the diamond ring off her delicate finger and placed it in his palm. "Here. I suppose you should take this back," she said, letting her hand linger momentarily on his large open palm.

When she withdrew her hand, he savored the silky smooth touch of her skin against his calloused hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he commited everything about the way she looked and felt into his memory. He curled his fingers around the ring squeezing it so tight that his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palm. Tears began sliding down his cheeks as he leaned forward to speak into her ear.

"Once we arrive in Port Royal, I never want to see or hear from you again," he whispered. The feel of his breath hot against her ear mixed with the words that entered sent shivers of mixed emotions down her spine. It pained him even more to see her hurt and shudder from his words. It hurt to watch the crystal tears fall from her pain-filled eyes and mar her beautiful face. He knew what he said had sounded awful to her ears but he knew it was the only way he would ever be able to get over her and move on.

With that being said, Will headed to his cabin where he holed up avoiding everyone until they reached their destination. Jack spent his day at the helm sailing for Port Royal and Elizabeth stayed by his side, where they tried unsuccessfully to comfort and console each other.

* * *

As the sun set that evening, Jack called Anamaria over to the helm. She rushed over to him nervous from the tension that still hung thick in the air.

"Ana, Elizabeth and I are going to retire to my cabin. I need you to take over. Do not stop until we reach Port Royal. Dock there, we should make it by morning. Awake me when we are there." He grabbed Elizabeth by the elbow guiding her away from the helm. He stopped abruptly turning to face Anamaria before adding, "That's an order."

"Aye," she solemnly replied.

Then Jack casually slipped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist clutching his shirt at his side, and he led her to his room. Jack stripped down to only his pants while Elizabeth wore a dressing gown and they climbed under the covers of his bed together. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close resting his forehead on hers. He gazed straight into her eyes.

"Why did you do it, luv?" he asked.

"Do what? Pick you?" she inquired back

"Mmm hmm," he prompted, drawing back slightly brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Well, truthfully, I don't know. Just instincts, sort of. I really want to have an exciting life, Jack. And I know that you can give that to me." She paused feeling her heart race and adrenaline pump through her veins. "And because I love you, Jack." She gazed at him through hopeful eyes, her face showing her anticipation of his reaction.

"I love you, too, luv. You know that," he answered after only a slight hesitation.

'I do now,' she thought to herself, smiling and content just being in his arms.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, holding each other and enjoying the moment. They felt relief at not having to hide anymore.

"I do feel slightly guilty," Jack said finally breaking the silence. Seeing the confusion spread on Elizabeth's face as her brows furrowed, Jack feigned a look of shame. "I do have a conscience, you know," he added jokingly. "But seriously, I feel bad about stealing you away," he said absentmindedly twisting a lock of her hair around his blackened finger. "I know he probably wants to kill me right now. I'll feel much more better once we drop him off."

Elizabeth stroked his cheek comforting him. "The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I want to hold you high and steal my pain away," she told him, stealing Will's words. "There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high and steal your pain."

Jack leaned into her pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He was thankful that it was indeed finally over.

When the kiss was broken, the two lovers lay side by side breathless. Jack was the first to speak, "It feels wonderful to not have to hide anymore."

"It does!" she excitedly agreed. "We have all the freedom we could ever want," she continued, her eyes sparkling in her revelation.

"Shall we celebrate?" Jack raised his eyebrows with suggestive question.

"We shall," she answered him with a sultry look through half-lidded eyes. He climbed out of bed leaving the room as Elizabeth had begun to slip out of her gown. She stopped in confusion not knowing where Jack had run off to. He returned carrying a bottle of rum in each hand and Elizabeth slipped the gown back up over shoulders, wincing and rolling her eyes in realization. "Oh, celebrate," she said to herself, rubbing a hand over her face.

"For you, luv," he said, handing off a bottle to her.

She took the bottle from him smiling sarcastically through tight lips.

"Something wrong," he asked before uncorking his bottle and downing half the liquid at once.

She ran a hand through her hair shaking her head at him. She uncorked her own bottle and answered, " I thought by celebrate…" she paused for effect, "you meant something else," she finished, throwing her cork at him at the last word and laughed as it bounced off his forehead.

"We'll get to that," he responded, tipping the bottom of her bottle upward as she brought it to her lips.

"Jack Sparrow! You are trying to get me drunk!" she laughed.

"I am," he answered matter-of-factly. They laughed together and finished off both bottles of rum. Elizabeth feeling both cheeky and very drunk stumbled out of the bed laughing when Jack reached out to steady her. She slipped her dress off her body letting it fall to the floor and kneeled over him savagely grabbing at his pants trying to rid him of their only barrier. He chuckled to himself at her neediness, loving every minute of it and helped her strip his pants off. She climbed on top of him and he quickly whipped her around, reversing their positions and preceded to make sweet passionate love to her.

When they were laying side by side in pure ecstasy, he cradled her in his arms and they fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

Will was in and out of sleep all night, fighting against the churning waves of nausea in his stomach and the ache in his heart. He pulled a pillow over his head pressing it hard onto his ears trying desperately to muffle out the giddy sounds coming from Jack and Elizabeth.

He was able to sleep for only a few hours and packed all of his belongings upon awaking. As soon as the Pearl was docked, Will gathered his bags and immediately left for town saying a quick goodbye in passing to the crew members.

* * *

Jack awoke the next morning to Anamaria shaking his shoulder. He squinted, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright morning sunlight.

"We're here. Port Royal."

After he thanked her, she strolled out. He woke Elizabeth up and they both climbed out of bed, stretching and getting dressed. Jack had an uneasy feeling lurking in the pit of his stomach. It was so deep that it was impossible to ignore.

"Would you like to go see your father?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes! It's been such a long time!"

"Off we go then," he waved his hands, ushering her off in front of him.

They left the room and peered into Will's cabin through the open door. Empty. They looked at each other with a knowing glance before continuing on their way. They left the ship and walked across the dock. Jack, still unable to ignore the knots in his stomach, knew what he had to do. They stepped off the dock just as a gorgeous busty young blonde woman walked by. Jack dropped his hold on Elizabeth's hand and stared after the woman with a goofy lusty grin.

"Miss," he called out to her strutting over to her as she turned toward him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out to him only to be ignored. She called him a few more times still receiving no response. She stepped closer to him and listened to his words and could not believe him. He was trying to woo this woman right in front of her. She couldn't believe the nerve of him after all that they had just been through. She couldn't believe she actually thought he could change. That he _had_ changed. She was furious thinking of all that she had sacrificed for him only to be left in the dust. She went off in huff to find Will to apologize and try to reconcile.

Jack felt his heart fall to his feet as he watched Elizabeth stomp off. He hated to hurt her but he knew she'd be better off with Will. He realized the woman was still talking to him interested in his offers, drawling on and draping an arm around his waist.

"Never mind," he said waving her off with a hand and walking away back to the Pearl.

Elizabeth went straight to Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop. She figured this is where Will would be. She pushed the heavy door open finding him inside. The usual scene lay before her eyes. Brown asleep in the corner and Will was already hard at work.

"Will, listen. I think I made a mistake about us," she said.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore," he said without looking up at her.

"But I've come to apologize. I told Jack I had made the wrong decision and I've come back to be with you. We'll build our life together here," she tried to persuade him.

"Elizabeth, no," he answered dropping the sword he was currently working on. "I meant what I said and I cannot forgive you. It was amazing while it lasted. You know. Slipping down a slide, I did enjoy the ride. Don't know what to decide. You lied to me. You looked me in the eye. It took me by surprise. Now are you gratified? You cried to me." He held up his hand to stop her as she started coming toward him. "Don't turn around. I'm sick and I'm tired of your face. Don't make this worse. You've already gone and got me mad. It's too bad I'm not sad. It's casting over. It's just one of those things. You'll have to get over it."

Then Will picked up the sword he was previously working on and turned his back on her and continued his work. He was thankful when he heard her retreating footsteps quietly leave. He couldn't take her back, but he couldn't keep the hard act up much longer either. His shoulders slumped as the tears fell freely from his eyes.

Outside Elizabeth immediately broke into a fit of hysterical tears. Sobs wracked her entire body. All her strength drained from her body and she collapsed on the steps outside the shop. She cried because she had lost both of the men she loved and screwed her life up completely. She was totally alone and the realization hit her that she may not have any place to go.

"I'm so sorry I screwed everything up so badly for us," she choked through her tears as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, cradling herself and the unborn now fatherless baby growing inside.

* * *

A/N: This was the last and final chapter. Let me know what you think. Also I've been cooking up some ideas for a possible sequel. Is anyone interested? 


End file.
